


Hadrian Black - WWE's Next Superstar Book 1 - The NXT Years

by Tomwilliams1990



Series: Hadrian Black Wrestling [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 35,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomwilliams1990/pseuds/Tomwilliams1990
Summary: The War is over and Harry is being used as a puppet by wizarding britain, sick of being the chosen one, he heads to the USA To WWE'S Performance Centre, With the Undertaker.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter stood in the Living room of 12 Grimmauld Place. The House of his Godfather. After Sirius' death and the War ending Harry had moved into the ancestral home of the black family making a perfect Home for Harry to relax and Kreacher the Elf Harry had inherited treated him like a god, whilst this was not ideal for the young War Hero it allowed him to sit and think. The War being won had resulted in many things.

Kingsley Shacklebolt the favourite to be Minister of Magic had ended up losing to a landslide to new Minister Albus Dumbledore.

And Dumbledore took advantage of Harry not to say harry wasn't happy his old headmaster had become the most powerful wizard in the world; Harry just didn't like the way Dumbledore used him for press.

Harry as the Hero of the second War had been shown off to the press constantly. Witch Weekly were forever linking him with various eligable bachelorettes from the four corners of the globe and any woman harry was seen with, not to mention Ginny Weasley. Ginny had done something that caused Harry to cut himself off from her and her family, she told the papers to expect their engagement.

FLASHBACK

Harry had been summoned to the Office of the Minster for the 5th time this week. Dumbledore had fire called Harry, asking him to make a speech at the Ministry for the assembled Press about his plans for Changes to the Magical world.

That day Harry had spent 5 Hours answering questions and then Rita Skeeter asked a question that sent Harry over the edge.

"Mister Potter, we've been told you have proposed Marriage to a Miss Ginevra Weasley, Can you tell us when you will be having the Wedding?" The Daily Prophet reporter asked with a sickly grin.

Harry froze internally, he liked Ginny but since the war she had become almost a socialite, and the press had treated her as a celebrity, the next day the Prophet had front page story's about this engagement and Harry had received thousands of Owls, Harry sat and stared.

"Prongslet? Can you hear me? OI HARRY!" came the familiar voice that of his godfathers Sirius Orion Black.

Harry had commissioned a painting of Sirius as he felt his Godfather deserved to be commemorated. His death still hung heavy on Harry's heart. But as Harry looked up to see Sirius' Lips moving, Harry knew of talking magical Paintings but had no idea all of them did it.

Harry approached the canvas print of his Godfather the handsome Sirius Orion Black.

"Sirius?"

The Painting winked.

"You know I listen Harry, and I'll admit Kreacher has been filling me in, Talk to me please, what's the matter?"

"Padfoot, I hate how things are I've lost you and Remus; I'm a tool for Dumbledore's ministry I just want to live my own life…"

Harry spent the Next Hour Pouring his soul out to the painting Sirius chipping in from time to time, the painting eventually coming up with gold.

"Harry Send an Owl to Houston Texas, i have a distant cousin there, Say Padfoot told you to Contact him To train you to Wrestle" Sirius said.

"Wrestle?" Harry asked.

"Yep, I almost went to the US before you were born, My Cousin was making his way into the business at the time, He's become quite the Big name. His daughter is in the game too."

"But isn't that going to be more press and attention?"

"My Cousin told me, when he started he was a little shy, He got Himself a new name, he started acting different to his normal self, and managed to separate his real self from the image the outside world see's, maybe that what you need, at the very least you need to get out of England and from under Dumbledore's Thumb."

Harry Nodded in understanding "Okay I'll give it a try Sirius."

"Attaboy, My cousin also will help you with dealing with press attention, just get him to sort you out with a new look, there's plenty of Galleons in the Potter Vaults just have them move the money to a US Branch. I'd always planned to take you away with me to America, ALAS Bella cut my plans short."

"Houston Texas, Who's this cousin?"

"Mark William Calaway, He's known as The Undertaker, Technically he's a Squib but he gained power over Elemental Magic at a young Age, He lives there with his Half-brother a fire Elemental and A Daughter, They all work for WWE."

ONE WEEK LATER

Houston Texas

Home of Mark Callaway & Glenn 'Kane' Jacobs

"An Owl, Brother there's an owl in the Kitchen it's got a Letter addressed to you." Kane said as a snowy white Owl sat on the kitchen table.

Mark walked into the Kitchen Kane following he picked up the letter

And tore open the seal reading it aloud.

"Dear Mr Callaway.

My deceased Godfather Sirius 'Padfoot' Black

Instructed me to write to you

To ask you to help me leave Britain

And To train in Wrestling.

Please send return correspondence with Hedwig II.

Many Thanks

Harry James Potter"

Taker looked around the Room

"You're Cousin Sirius?" Kane said.

"Seems he's calling in that Pact we made, I'm going to tell him to fly to Orlando, May as well use the WWE facilities."

Mark quickly wrote out a reply.

'Harry

Buy a ticket from London to Orlando FL.

My Brother and I will meet you when you arrive.

Sirius was good to me in my youth I'm sad to hear of his passing.

I'll happily train you as I promised Sirius.

Your Money can be moved to A US Bank very easily.

See you soon

Taker

Orlando Florida 2 Weeks later

Airport waiting Area

Taker and Kane Waited in the Airport as people passed around them

Soon a Pale thin scrawny teen appeared he walked towards the two giants.

"You must be Harry, I'm Taker, and this is my Half-brother Glenn who really prefers Kane." Taker said shaking Harry's Hand.

"You been starved Kid?" Kane said.

"I was Brought Up by Muggles, my Aunt and Uncle they Hated Magic so beat it out of me or tried to, and fed me only when they felt like it" Harry Said as he said this the lights above them Blew up Taker Quickly Pulling Kane and Harry outside to the Waiting SUV when they were inside Taker explained.

"Kane and I get Power Surges when we're emotional I never went to Wizardry School because i had High concentration of Elemental Magic, deemed Unsafe, I can control most of it now though."

The trio travelled for about a Half Hour arriving at a huge building marked WWE Performance Centre.

As they entered a member of staff paled at the sight of the Undertaker Quickly directed them to a side Suite with Ring and Promo Studio to complete Harry's training as they were Warming up Kane Looked to the Youngster with confusion at how much stamina Harry Had for an underfed scrawny Kid "You've got pretty impressive Stamina Kid."

"I've been on the Run from a Terrorist Cell for A year I Did a lot of Forced Cardio" Harry said with a grin one that Taker matched.

"The Dark Lord?" Taker asked.

"Dead, it was my Job to do it."

"Well that Life is over for you Kid, You're the first trainee I've ever had,, I Don't train like most Wrestlers, but i promise you kid I'll get you Ring Worthy I owe that at least to Padfoot" Taker said with a nod.

And for several months Harry trained and trained and bled and fought, Taker and Kane were hard trainers, Harry during this time decided on his new Name

He would be Hadrian 'Padfoot' Black in honour of the only father figure he had During one training session about three months in Hadrian was tasked with having a match with Kane.

"You ready young one?" Taker said with a serious look

"As I'll ever be Hadrian said."

Kane stood facing the kid and nodded to taker to start the match

Kane slowly walked towards Hadrian who took a low stance to dodge Kane's Shots, Kane threw a right hand and Hadrian ducked under the Hand rolling and getting up behind Kane Hitting the Big Red Monster with a dropkick to the back, Kane stumbled forwards turning around to find Hadrian had vanished, he looked to his Left and Hadrian flew from the top rope with a missile dropkick Kane dropped backwards.

Hadrian ran over to check on Kane who hadn't moved But Kane opened his eyes suddenly a grasped Hadrian's throat one Chokeslam and a tombstone later and Kane had won the match.

As Hadrian got to his feet Kane looked slightly disappointed

"Never let your guard down Kid, You had me on the ropes but you let me get hold of you. Don't be disappointed you are doing really well" the Giant Said

Taker who had remained silent stepped into the Ring.

"Kane's right you did let your guard down, now whilst that was a downside your drop kicks were absolutely spot on, Show me some of the other moves you've decided to use."

Hadrian and Kane re-entered the ring and Kane put Hadrian in a Chokeslam clutch Hadrian kicked his feet off the floor and Locked his legs around Kane's Arm the weight of the smaller man forcing Kane down to the mat Hadrian wrenched on the Arm of the Bigger man eventually releasing and getting up As Kane was getting to his Feet Hadrian jumped up and With Kane on his Knees Hit a Superkick Kane dropped back to the mat.

"That's enough." Taker said

Kane got to his feet and shook Hadrian's Hand.

"Hell of a finisher you have there kid."

"Thanks I'm thinking of calling it the Killing Curse since it results in my opponent dropping flat, and well i know how people look when…"

"It's alright Kid I like the idea it does fit the character you'll be playing."

6 Months after their first meeting Taker took Harry to Triple H the Head of WWE.

The Shaven headed former multiple time champion

nodded as he watched Harry in the ring.

"Damn Deadman, you pulled off some incredible training, this kid is absolutely pitch perfect."

"Cut to the chase are you giving the kid a shot Hunter?"

"Taker, you know how much I respect you, if you think he's worth it he gets my blessing I want him on NXT Take him to a promo room I've got him a Manager lined up."

Taker turned to Hadrian

"You ready to head out and meet your new manager Padfoot?"

Hadrian Approached Triple H

"Thank you for the opportunity, I promise I'll make it worthwhile."

"Kid, I've seen a lot of new talent none have taken to Wrestling like you have, Keep your head in the game and I think we both can make a lot of money together, prove me right and I'll be seeing you on Raw soon."

Hadrian and Hunter shook hands.

The new NXT Superstar leaving to the Promo Room.

Over in England the Country was going crazy the Prophet had declared Harry Kidnapped, Questioned if there were remaining death Eaters involved and questioned Dumbledore's competence as the Minister.

Molly Weasley Had begun sending her Children Searching various places in Britain for what she had said multiple times was her rightful son in law, Ginny was much like her mother demanding her Man be found, Charlie had fled to Romania and Bill stayed with Fleur at their cottage to avoid the Tornado of Fury that was his Mum.

Dumbledore dispatched Aurors and the Order all over the Country Hunting for The chosen one However Fred and George sat in the Apartment above their joke shop watching WWE NXT.

Voice of NXT William Regal was shown on screen Renee Young to his right.

"Well Ladies and Gentlemen Word has reached my ears telling me that the Undertaker has informed us his New Pupil will be joining us on NXT next Week."

"That's right Mr Regal we already know the Phenom But this new Pupil we don't know anything about him."

"Renee as you know I have my sources, I Know this Pupils Name, I've been told His Name is Hadrian Black, known to his closest friends as Padfoot, he'll be on NXT Next Week, to introduce himself."

George turned to Fred

"Did you hear that Fred?"

"I did indeed George, Harry's in the WWE."

Both Men thought for a second before speaking simultaneously:

"We're not telling Mum."


	2. Chapter 2

Walking into the Studio Harry and Taker were met by a Blonde Harry hoped he'd never see again, his hand shot to his pocket for his Wand but Taker stopped him. "Whoa what's wrong?"

"That would be me Undertaker, Harry is shocked to see me." Draco Malfoy drawled.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry growled.

"To repay a life Debt." Malfoy said quietly "Harry I'm sorry, I followed in Lucius' example and I was wrong."

Harry rubbed his eyes and looked shocked "Malfoy I-"

"You don't know what to say right chosen one?" Harry looked relieved at Draco verbalising for him "Harry, to repay my debt I came here to act as your advocate."

Taker cocked an eyebrow at Draco's words "Advocate?"

"I'll be Harry's Manager, both on screen and off; Triple H has seen my work. He has accepted that I owe Harry a favour and set this meeting up. What do you say Harry will you accept your old school rival's apology?"

Harry looked to Taker who nodded, then to Malfoy who had extended his Hand to the former chosen one of the wizarding Britain Harry took the hand, and they shook

"Hadrian Black, I'm Scorpius Black, your Manager, and Advocate, We'll play up our blood connection since your paternal Grandmother was a black, much like my Mother was, I've dropped Lucius's Name as will Mother as soon as the divorce comes through."

"Well I'm sorry to Leave like this Hadrian but I've gotta go on the Raw Loop, Scorpius will look out for you as he's your manager."

The Next Week passed with Harry Training in the rings with other rookies and Draco doing promo classes with Harry to get there in ring chemistry down before Harry made his debut at the Next NXT Taping a Full Sail University the day came and after a half hour of travelling

Harry and Draco arrived in a SUV, Draco had hired the Driver of the Car opening the door, and passing them their Bags, as the two entered the Arena Backstage Area. Walking towards the locker room William Regal Approached "You Must be the New Pair, Triple H speaks very highly of you, thats High praise from one of the best in the business, I've seen some of your tapes and i concur with the COO, I've penned you in for a Promo third on the card, you'll be introducing yourselves. So go out there and make sure the NXT-Fans know all about you. The Locker rooms are on the left. Go and get changed. And when you are ready head to Gorilla. The techs have the music track you sent, best of luck my country mates."

Regal walked off towards one of the green rooms.

"Well we should get changed you've got new Ring Gear and I have a new Suit that matches it." Draco said with a nod to Harry.

The two entered the locker room and found the rest of the NXT Cast staring back at them. A well-built guy with dark hair in a pair of wrestling tights approached and offered his hand to the new arrivals.

"Are you the new Guys? I'm Alex Riley, Nice to meet ya."

"Scorpius and Hadrian Black" Draco said. "Same Name huh, you guys related?" A Tall ginger Guy asked as he approached from one side "Second Cousins our Grandmothers were sisters" Draco said.

"Sweet, I wish i had family in the company with me, it gets so lonely on the road, and I'm Sami by the way Sami Zayn."

As the pair changed into their new Gear, they got to know other guys in the company including Tyler Breeze, a Bottle blonde who kept taking photos of himself on his phone, Black and Murphy who weren't the nicest of guys, and Finn Balor an Irish guy who was doing face paint and was talking to them about How he feels like a different person when the paint is on.

The time for the promo came and the two left the locker room heading to gorilla Hadrian wearing his Ring Gear of Black Tights with red and gold Lettering HB on the legs and a Black ring Jacket with a Hood. The Hood closed up around his face

Reaching the Desk the Sound guy nodded to Draco and the music played "Just Close your Eyes by Bedlams Gate" (A/N It's on youtube an unused theme for former wwe superstar Christian the lyrics sound like the plot of Potter )

Draco walked around the Corner through the Curtain in his Crimson Suit and Black Shirt, Crimson tie hanging down.

As he got onto the Ramp he turned and beaconed behind him, Hadrian walked out Hood closed around his Face he caught up to Scorpius, and the two entered the ring.

Scorpius took a microphone and Began to speak.

"Well this is NXT, the proving grounds so they told us, My Name?" Scorpius said with a smirk and pause "Is Scorpius Black. I'm the Advocate for the latest NXT Star, the man standing behind me, my cousin Hadrian Black." Scorpius pointed to Hadrian as he said the end of that sentence Music suddenly burst from the speakers sounding very much like music played at Graduation. A small man in white trunks came bounding down the ramp he slid into the ring and with a huge false smile plastered to his face he started speaking "Hadrian, Scorpius it's so good to see you, I'm Bo and I'm here to tell you that You can be whatever you want to be all you gotta do is BO-Lieve." Hadrian turned and grabbed Bo around the shoulders and kicked him in the Lower legs Bo hit the floor as he got back to his feet Hadrian super kicked him in the face knocking Bo out, Hadrian and Scorpius walked up the Ramp.

"Well Mister Regal that was Hadrian Black, what a first impression."

"A first impression indeed Renee, Next Week I think Hadrian should Face Bo one on one." Regal replied.

Diagon Alley, England - Flat of Fred and George Weasley

"That was some knockout blow Gred."

"Very Much so Forge, You know the WWE will be in London soon, maybe we should go to the NXT Show see if we can see our old friend, He should know we've got his back."

"What a wonderful Idea Brother of mine."


	3. chapter 3

After a spectacular first week on NXT Television the week of training at the Performance Center went without a hitch Harry had begun training with Finn Balor, the Irishman had a similar Style to Harry and was giving him the benefit of the man's years of international Experience. Teaching him some kicks and a few new moves. Harry was so happy to be getting some training and pointers from someone his own size, he had massive respect to Taker and Kane, but the size difference between them and Harry made it very difficult to master Moves, as the week continued Harry Got better and better at the Brainbuster eventually being allowed by regal to incorporate it into his move set as a signature move.

"You're doing so well, Harry mate I know were both rookies in WWE's eyes but just know I'll always help you get better, whenever you want, and you're from the UK like me, we gotta stick together right?"

Harry smiled at the former Prince Devitt, "Thanks Finn. I have to admit as good as my year with the brothers of destruction was, as a small guy being taught by big guys is a different experience, getting speed coaching is going to change my style and I owe you one for that."

Balor rolled his eyes "Lad you don't owe me anything. We're part of the same Roster and not competing directly helping each other get better will help us both grow, listen before your match with Dallas Wednesday. Let me do you some paint Art, nothing like my usual look but let me give you something sweet to debut with."

Harry considered the offer for a moment before nodding "Alright I'll catch you before the match and see what you have in mind." Harry nodded to his new friend as he headed off towards catering to grab some Lunch and meet up with Draco, who had been working in the Studios to solidify his talking and the Gym to keep himself in shape.

Draco's morning had been spent in one of the Gym rooms on a weights machine and treadmill, it was deserted as he'd picked one of the quieter rooms to allow him to focus, he barely noticed when a slim blonde woman entered decked out in WWE performance centre work out gear and took up the Punch Bag in the corner before setting to work on the bag for around 30 minutes. Draco meanwhile got in 3 sets on the weights and was moving to the treadmill when the Woman almost walked into him on her way to one of the treadmills "Oh Sorry i was Miles away." she said indicating an iPod on her workout top Draco gave her a lopsided smile "Merlin she's gorgeous." Draco thought inwardly.

"No problems. I'm Draco by the way, although I'm Scorpius on TV." the blonde manager said with a grin.

"Tenille, or Emma, You're one of the new British guys aren't you."

"That I am Emma, and you're the Bubbles Australian, who well... Bubbles."

The Aussie laughed the two got on with their work out for the next Hour talking as they ran on the treadmill. The Workout finished both were headed toward catering where Draco was due to meet Harry.

Catering

Harry had arrived ahead of Draco and grabbed a plate of food and settled down on a quiet table up the corner of the room And quietly enjoyed his food, he was startled from his Thoughts as a plate was put down on the table near him he almost jumped looking up expecting his blonde haired cousin but instead was startled by the person beside him a raven haired beauty dressed in workout clothes, the girl had a gothic appearance and smiled down as the Teen.

"Urm Hi." Harry said.

"Is this seat taken?" The Raven asked.

"God she's one of us too that accent is clearly British." Harry thought.

"Urm no not really. My cousin will be here shortly." Harry said after a pause

"The Blonde in Green he'll be a while Emma had his attention as I passed." she said with a slight laugh. "I'm Paige by the way. I watched you training with Devitt. You looked good for a guy with just a year of training under your belt. I've been wrestling since I was a little kid in England." the Raven Haired beauty explained.

"I'm here because Taker promised my late Godfather he'd train me."

"Godfather? No Parents?"

Harry swallowed hard "My Parents Died when i was about 1, they were murdered."

Paige's face dropped "I'm so sorry, I didn't…."

Harry gave a small smile "It's Okay, you couldn't have known. Oh here's my cousin and your friend." Harry said indicating the two blonde-haired people walking into the room a moment later Draco and Emma walked over.

"Draco, this is Paige, we've been talking while I was waiting for you." Harry introduced as the two blonde-haired people joined them at the table.

"And this enchantress, is Emma, she reminds me a lot of that friend of yours from school, Love good."

Paige raised an eyebrow unable to not react to the innuendo opportunity "You knew someone at school who loved well?" "There are plenty around here that are like that" Emma finished joining in on Paige's joke.

"So Ladies. How long have you girls been here in NXT?"

"A couple of Years. I came from Lance Storm's Camp in Alberta Canada. He recruited me from an Aussie show. I've always wanted to be in WWE. I'll get there soon I'm sure." Emma answered.

"I've been around about the same. My Parents own a Federation in England, so I was on a lot of shows growing up. But WWE is the Brand Leader, this is where I need to be." Paige noted.

"What about you guys?" Emma asked.

"I came in about 6 months ago I applied to do commentary, but circumstances changed when my Cousin joined up and needed a manager," Draco explained.

"I left England and came straight here for training with Taker and Kane, they trained me here for around a year when Triple H allowed me to start doing NXT Shows last week. I'm still new to all of this but with people around me to help me grow I'm sure I'll get better as I go on." Harry explained.

Later in the Week it was Time for the NXT TV Show and Harry was facing Bo Dallas, Harry and Draco arrived and changed in the locker room as Finn and Sami gave him advice, Harry was in the 3rd match on the card and as he got his call for the match, Finn had finished the Paint Job he was doing on Harry, turning Harry's famous Scar into part of a face paint Grim Design Harry Pulled his Jacket on and pulled the hood up Draco Nodded to his Charge and they headed to the Gorilla Position.

"You ready Hadrian?" Scorpius said with a smile.

"I feel like I have a Hippogriff in my stomach, but let's do this." came the response just as the opening bars of "Playing the Saint" hit, the Arena lights switched off the Titantron dimmed and through the darkness Hadrian and Scorpius entered the Arena. As the Song Chorus hit. The Lights came on, the In Ring Debut of Hadrian Black was at hand.

"Well Mr Regal we saw Hadrian and his Manager Cousin Scorpius last week, Bo Dallas interrupted him and now we have this Match."

"Renee, Hadrian has a true Pedigree do I need to remind you he's the first trainee of the Deadman, the legendary Undertaker. No Dallas has no idea what he's getting himself into."

The two Teens entered the Ring and Hadrian began to remove his ring jacket to reveal his New Face paint.

"And Whoa Hadrian has some new face paint, what do we make of this William?"

"Hadrian has been working with Finn Balor the Irish Sensation, all week this has Finn Balor written all over it. Hadrian looks even more intimidating. Let's see if this will affect Bo Dallas' Mood tonight."

Bo Dallas' music hit and Bo smiling makes his way to the Ring, Scorpius exits the ring and The Bell is rung.

Hadrian stands still as Bo makes the first move throwing a left jab connecting with the face of Hadrian, as Bo looks to follow up with another Jab Hadrian ducks the impact and throws a drop kick the back of Bo Dallas, Dallas is knocked forward but turns and tries for a running clothesline, Hadrian jumps and palms the shoulder of Bo springing over him and hits Dallas in the back with a diving Headbutt sending the Son of IRS to the Matt, Hadrian hops to the top rope and as Dallas gets to his feet Hadrian clatters him with a missile dropkick Dallas is flattened But Hadrian is down too, Hadrian and Dallas get back to their feet at the same time and begin trading Heavy Punches Dallas seems to have the control as Hadrian is knock to the floor , Hadrian is pulled to his Feet and Kicked in the gut Bo hitting a Big Boot to the smaller wrestler as Bo Signals for a Bo Dog Scorpius whispers to Hadrian who is getting to his Feet, Bo charges in for the Bo Dog, Hadrian drops onto his back and Kicks Bo in the face with a Pele Kick, Bo stagger Hadrian hops to his feet Grabs Bo Lifts and drops him with a Brainbuster, Crawling and putting his Arm over Bo Dallas the referee get down and counts but Bo gets the shoulder up at 2 but stays down after the impact, Hadrian hops back to his feet and as Bo reaches his Knees Hadrian Super Kicks him in the head knocking him out

This time there is no doubt as the Referee counted the three counts declaring Hadrian the Winner.

"Here is your Winner… Hadrian Black!"

Scorpius was in the Ring in a heartbeat celebrating Hadrian's win with him. Scorpius and Hadrian made their way back up the Ramp and through the Curtain and waiting for them were their new Friends from the last week and a half.

Finn Balor, Sami Zayn, Emma and Paige.

"What a Finisher. I love that Kick." Balor said with a genuine Smile.

"Brainbuster, nearly had him you're did a great Job."

The guys soon moved on but the girls Lingered, exchanging Hugs with Hadrian and Scorpius after a while the girls headed off to prepare for a tag team match the two had later in the night Harry and Draco went to one of the monitors to watch the rest of the show, Paige and Emma were in the ring with Sasha Banks and Charlotte after a 15 minute match Paige hit Sasha with the Paige Turner and Pinned the Boss, What happened next was not expected Charlotte and Sasha Left the Ring leaving Paige and Emma to their victory celebrations.

Welcome to the Wasteland plays over the speakers, Emma and Paige look on confused.

"Well after a wonderful Divas tag match, The Ascension is here Mr Regal but what for?" Renee pondered.

The trio known as the ascension, Konnor, Viktor and Bram Make their way down the ramp the two Divas looking on the trio enter the ring and Stalk towards the two divas, Paige tired from the match tries to fight back Emma joining in but the larger men Grab hold of the two Divas and prepare to the fall of Man on Emma, the blonde is hit with the move and rolls outside seriously hurt Paige is then lifted for the Move

Draco looks to where Harry was but the Former chosen one has gone, Draco sees him pass the curtain "Oh Crap." Draco says Grabbing a Steel chair and Running to get Help

Hadrian charged down the ramp and Slid into the ring The three Large men turned to look at their new Ring mate and Laugh, Hadrian is much smaller than the three men The trio suddenly Burst forward throwing punches at Hadrian, the Wizard is hurled around beaten down and hit with Powerslams and Piledrivers, before being set up for and hit with the fall of Man, Hadrian rolls to the corner his face is bleeding, as Scorpius, Finn Balor, Sami Zayn and Neville burst down the Ramp into the ring and Open up on the Ascension, the trio of Villains take the smart move and retreat. Leaving the three wrestlers and one manager standing there as Scorpius and Balor check on the bleeding dazed Hadrian.

"Oh crap Cousin you are pretty banged up we need to get you to the EMTs," Scorpius said as if on pulse the team charge down the ring to help the injured Wrestler and two Divas.

Backstage medical room, Emma, Paige and Harry were laid on Beds as the doctors look them over. Emma was diagnosed with a concussion, Paige a sprained Ankle, and Hadrian luckily had only cuts and bruises, the doctors had no idea how after the beating he took how he's so healthy, evidently Draco thought that's his magic helping out William Regal comes in as the show ends.

"How are they that were disgusting, I'm going to fire those three on the spot!" the General Manager growled.

"NO!" Harry roared "Let me fight them. Again"

Regal looked at the teen perplexed but before he can speak Harry continued " Me and two partners of my choice vs. them, on the Special Event, I'll be ring ready in two weeks give them to me."

Regal looked genuinely torn for a moment. Eventually he spoke "You are a brave kid Harry. You've got your match, you're out of the ring until the special event to get fit, I only hope you know what you are doing." The English General Manager said as he left the room.

"Draco." Harry said to the blonde who had sat silently next to Emma's sleeping form looked up to Harry.

"Phone." Harry followed.

Draco pulled his phone from his pocket and handed it to Harry who typed onto the phone sending a text message.


	4. Chapter 4

The Build up to the NXT Special event and European Tour had everyone around the Performance Center excited. Everyone except Harry, who was banned from training due to his Injuries. He sat for days watching the others train. He'd taken to spending time with Paige who Had been written out of matches but had been allowed to train, The raven haired English diva was taking the training fairly easy with a stretching regime, Harry has absolutely no problem with this as he told the girl who many in the performance centre had dubbed his Girlfriend, Harry's presence had slightly distracted The diva who turned to face the boy wizard who had plopped down on a Beanbag alongside the training area

"Getting a good View?" Paige asked with smirk lighting up her face.

Harry looked around with a hand above his eyes before levelling his gaze on Paige "Oh sorry you were talking to me? Can't complain if I'm honest." Harry said with a barely noticeable wink. Paige however caught the wink and blushed lightly. Continuing her Work out and walking over to where Harry was sitting and dropping down in the Bean bag next to him. "Thinking hard there, Harry?" The former Britani Knight asked as she nudged Harry's shoulder. Harry was however lost in memories, remembering the war, the fight with Voldemort and what he'd run away from. Eventually Paige's calls got the teens attention, he looked up into the beautiful face of the 19 Year old "Sorry Love i was lost in memories" He said as he snapped back into the present.

"You might be unable to train Mister. But I've been working hard and need some refreshments. Are you coming?"

"You go on Raven. I'll join you later, I need to check in with Draco, and call the Partners. I'm back on Weights tomorrow, so need to get our entrance down."

Paige pouted for a second before smiling back at Harry expectantly.

"You think that's a good idea? Those two have been together all day, you might find them up against a wall in one of the practice rooms."

Harry shuddered at the thought of his former rival getting his leg over the shapely Australian. "Don't do that to me Raven, bad thoughts bad thoughts."

Paige laughed at Harry's reaction before slipping in next to him and planting him with a Kiss on the cheek. Harry looked at her with shock.

"Hey, at least let me savour things like that." Harry mock complained.

"Maybe next Time you'll be paying Attention. Not my fault you let your mind drift to your cousins pale bare Arse bobbing up and down above my best friend now is it?"

"That is quite some detail there Raven. Is there something you're not telling me?" Harry said with a smirk.

"I room with Emma. She's less than discreet." Paige said mysteriously.

"Go get your food. I need to find Draco to do some work if i catch him on the job then he needs Air." Harry said with a huge grin.

The Two parted. Paige heading for Catering and Harry heading towards the wing of the Training Center. Draco usually used due to its quieter quality. As he walked, he passed one of the Travel Organizers for NXT. The mid-twenty German beckoned Harry over.

"Hey Franz. What's up?" Harry asked.

"Triple H and Herr Regal, have you on the list for the NXT PPV in England. I've got your flight arrangements all set up and send the tickets and information to your Manager is that right?" The tall blonde German said reading a Clipboard.

"Yep. You got it Franz, when are we flying out?"

"Flying out to Germany on Friday. The Show is on the Saturday. Flight to England and Birmingham, Manchester house shows and the PPV in London. Doctor Sykes was looking for you by the way. He said you're due for a Check-up today."

Harry nodded and thanked the German Travel Manager and headed into the Doctors Room down the hall, Draco could wait Harry thought.

The Doctor smiled as Harry walked in.

"Hadrian, I was wondering when you'd be in. You're back on full training tomorrow right?" Doc Sykes said with a smile.

"Yeah. I've been feeling a little sorry for myself the last few days oc. Surrounded by all these people training makes you feel a bit lazy." Harry said the doctor nodding.

"Honestly Kid you're doing the right thing. If you've done as I instructed, your Ribs should be fine. I'll take a look and we'll see."

The doctor had a look at Harry's Chest and Ribs and after a few seconds nodded

Smiling.

"You're all good, back to full training tomorrow. I'd prefer you not to have a Match until the House Shows in Europe though."

"Absolutely Doc. Thanks for the clean bill of health." Harry said as he exited the room.

He continued his mission to find Draco and he almost ran into a Pair of Blondes as Draco and Emma appeared from an empty production room. Both were dressed in Clothes that were heavily dishevelled Draco had lipstick marks on his cheek and face. Both were acting with behaviour that made it obvious they'd engaged in a lot of lovemaking.

Harry looked to his Manager with a badly hidden smirk as Draco's eyes widened at being caught by his Charge.

"Been exercising Draco?" Harry said with his smirk getting larger by every second.

"Ha… Harry what're you doing there?" Draco murmured.

"Looking for you as it were, Paige said if i found you I'd find Emma here and looks like she was right" Harry said laughing.

"Well I… I."

"I'm pretty hungry." Emma said. "Worked up a bit of a sweat." she added planting a Kiss on Draco adding to his lipstick quota.

"I'll catch you Up Em. I need to speak to Harry."

Emma smiled and left obviously teasing Draco by swaying her Hips and backside as she walked.

"So you and Emma?" asked Harry. "Thats New."

"We're pretty new to the whole thing. She's a heck of a step up from my school romance."

"You and Parkinson right?" Harry said.

Draco cringed. "No never Parkinson. Well maybe once. I was with Greengrass for a large chunk of my school life, was meant to marry her but when Lucius went down all contracts he'd signed were voided, just don't tell anyone yet. I've no idea how I'll tell Mother."

Harry and Draco walked back into the room as Draco tidied his Clothes.

"Your Mum? Why would she have a prob…? Oh yeah right. Emma's a Muggle."

"Lucius would have killed her on the spot for being near me. Mother is less blatant. She wrote in her last letter she'd reconciled with her sister Andromeda. So maybe she'll accept Emma and I being together, when we meet her next Week."

"We? Next Week? Harry asked as the two begun practicing their Ring entrance whilst talking.

"Yes. She wrote this Morning asking if I'd bring you with me to Dinner when we're in England. I think she wants us all to be a Family again I mean she was Sirius' Cousin. Please come Harry." Draco said looking to his distant cousin.

"Sure I'll come along, just make sure your mum knows to tell no one we're in the Country. If Dumbledore finds out…" Harry started Draco cutting him off.

"Mother has thought of that. We're meeting her in muggle Manchester. It's the last house show before the PPV. And I've got her Passes to the Show in London. I'm planning to introduce her to Emma Backstage before the show." Draco said with a nervous laugh.

"I'll be there when that happens, your mum will love Emma. She makes you happy. That's all that matters." Harry said putting a hand on Draco's shoulder.

Harrys phone rang (Draco had bought him a cell phone when he got started in NXT)

"Hello, Oh hey, yeah, yeah Okay, see you in England, thanks Bye."

"Tag Partners?" Draco asked.

"Yup, my team is set for the PPV the Ascension have no idea what they'd got coming."


	5. Chapter 5

The following few days went by in a blur, being allowed to train, meant Harry could join Paige, Emma, Finn, Sami and New Training Partner Neville in classes and training sessions and join them he did, Neville who hated his first name Adrian was a high flying Wrestler so him being around meant Harry was treated to various high flying moves and taught some basic diving attacks. Going up against the ascension as Neville explained "Those big Boys won't be going to the top, so flying moves will enable the element of surprise in the upcoming match."

Neville ,known for his finishing Maneuver the "Red Arrow", had been talking to Sami Zayn backstage during the Ascension incident as Draco had run up to the pair telling them Harry was fighting the Ascension by himself, he'd run to the ring with the others to save Harry, after the fact he'd become fast friends with his fellow Englishman.

As for Draco well, Harry catching him and Emma had only been good for the Pair as they had become an item openly amongst the Development Centre a day or so of horrendous ribbing occurred mostly at the hands of Paige who was still playing coy as to whether her and Harry were an item or not. The Day came when the crew were set to fly to the European tour, arriving at the Airport and boarding the Plane. Harry and Draco found themselves seated in two rows next to the Girls a little joke evidently committed by Franz.

The flight fairly uneventful Landed in Germany the group headed to the Hotel and the German Receptionist smiled

"How can i help you?"

Draco stepped forward, "Evening We're with WWE NXT and we've got Reservations set up here."

"Names?" The young Blonde replied.

"Black." Draco said.

The Woman thumbed through the records on her desk and smiled up at the Group "I have a reservation for a four Person Suite."

The group smiled and took the room keys heading to the elevator riding the metal box all the way up to the 22nd Floor. Opening the door they all looked surprised. The girls turning to Harry who shrugged Draco answered the Question "It worked out Cheaper than two Rooms plus we get a reception Room this way, No sense in having as much money as we do and slumming it, call it thanks for helping us settle in." he explained a slight smirk on the edge of his lips at the end as he eyed Emma briefly.

"You never said." Paige said a slightly envious look towards Harry.

"Inheritance. I don't really like to talk about it fake friends are pretty common when you're rich. I just use enough to do things comfortably. Please don't think badly of me for covering this up." He said sadly Paige acted instantly crossing the gap and hugging the Newest NXT Star. "Hey. I'm not going anywhere. You still saved me. Look, I'm just not used to people being generous."

"Let's check out the Room, and sort out sleeping arrangements." Emma said airily as she and Draco headed off into the Main room to the Sitting area. Paige and Harry following with their gear Bags.

"Holy Sh..." Paige said as they entered the room where a flat screen TV was on the Wall. The Group settled down as they had most of the day off tomorrow until the show the afternoon. Harry and Scorpius weren't booked due to Harry's In Ring Ban but Emma and Paige were set to face the two Local German Talents Alpha Female and Mistress Amazon Alice in a tag team match to showcase NXTs two biggest fan favourite women vs. the best of the European countries female divisions.

The group lazed around on the sofas Harry and Paige sat next to each other watching the TV Emma and Draco on the other sofa Emma with her head on Draco's Chest sleeping, Harry got up and headed to one of the rooms where he'd stowed his bag and Withdrew the Photo album he always carried with pictures of his Parents and Of his two role models Growing up Sirius Black and Remus Lupin by the picture of Sirius he'd Stowed the shard of the two way mirror that hadn't worked since the battle of Hogwarts. He sat on the end of the bed and looked to the Picture of Sirius, Remus, James and Lily. "I hope somehow you can hear me. I'm sorry I left Magic behind, but I hope you all understand. I know you get it Sirius but Mum, Dad, Remus, I hope somehow you're proud of me." Harry said looking at the pictures suddenly he felt an arm round his shoulder, looking to the owner to see a Solemn looking Paige the raven haired beauty smiled "Hey, you Were talking out loud, I came to see if you're okay, Em and Dray fell asleep on the sofa together, I figured I'd leave them to it, hey are those your parents?"

"Yeah, My Dads the one …"

"The one who's a clone of you?" Paige said with a smile, "It really is uncanny, and your mum so beautiful, I'm almost jealous, who're the others?"

"My Godfather Sirius Black" Harry said indicating Sirius

"The One who you're in ring Name comes from?" Paige asked Harry simply nodded before indicating the even then worn face of Remus. "My Dad's best friend. He and his wife died just over a year ago. I'm their Son's Godfather" Harry said proudly.

"So where does he live? I bet he's a real Cutie."

"Last i heard he was with his Grandma on his Mum's side, he dads family were all killed during the troubles."

"You should get in touch whilst we're in Europe. Send some tickets to the Show." Paige suggested.

"I might just do that, Draco's Mum is his Grans Sister so I'll ask her, when Draco and I go to Dinner with her."

"You should, oh and before I forget, Mind if I answer the question you asked earlier." Paige said a coy smile on her face.

Harry looked to the raven haired diva with a look of confusion but nodded.

"Yes. Yes I assure you they are proud of you." Paige said as she looked into the sparkling green Eyes of the former Chosen One of wizarding Britain.

Before either knew what was going on, their lips had collided in a passionate Kiss after a few moments the two parted not breaking their locked gaze.

"That was…" Harry started "Amazing." Paige finished.

"We should…" Harry started but was cut off as Paige hit him with a follow up kiss that silenced him, the kiss deepened as the two held onto each other continuing their make out session.

Across Europe in a hotel room in England a small Blonde woman awoke with a start.

"Merlin. He's in trouble I have to find him, before it's too late."


	6. Chapter 6

The Next Morning Was eventful as Harry awoke with Paige in his arms. And a laughing Draco standing in the doorway

"Well isn't that a funny situation." Draco said as Harry reddened trying to get up but finding Paige's arm tightly wrapped around his torso. He unlinked himself from his raven haired girlfriend and got up heading to the shared bathroom. He showered and changed into his Backstage clothes, a Shirt and Jeans, packing his ring gear just in case a tip taker gave him if you're going to be in the arena carry your gear in case of a last minute booking.

As Harry exited the bathroom he found Paige and Emma in one of the rooms talking and Draco was leaning against one of the walls.

"Sooo Harry. This morning, what's the Story?"

Harry reddened slightly before shrugging.

"We may have kissed." Harry said Draco smiling victoriously.

"I win the Bet Emma." Draco called out.

Paige and Emma emerged from their room changed into their clothes for the day, Emma in skinny Jeans and a crop top and Paige in Shorts and a Hoody.

"I already knew you'd won, you Mister are Slow at Gossip Encouraging." She said as she pecked Draco on the lips.

"Wait you guys were betting on us?" Paige said with a questioning glare to her best friend.

"We were pretty sure you two would get together or at least make out. Draco said last night, I said during the tour; guess I owe you $10."

Draco shook his head "Honestly I don't need it, just happy to see I'm not the only one who's on cloud nine."

The group headed out to the arena NXT Was Live from the Porsche Arena. Arriving at the Arena, they met up with Sami who had arrived early too. Sami was signing autographs for the fans outside the Arena. Paige joined him doing a signing whilst Emma and Draco took the groups bags into the Building snagging a locker room for them to share. Harry was just planning on heading in when William Regal arrived. He approached Harry and said

"You're not on the Card Hadrian. I wasn't aware you'd be here."

"Scorpius and I are traveling with Paige and Emma, Mr Regal we were in the country so we thought we may as well come to the arena in case you need either of us on the show."

"Well now you say that i do have an idea that I'd like to discuss with you and your travelling partners come and see me in my office later we'll talk." Regal said as the well-dressed English General Manager walked inside the building just as the fans had finished the impromptu autograph session, Paige and Sammy walked over to Harry.

"Hey Kid, did I hear Regal going in?" Sami said as he shook Harry's hand. Harry nodded to confirm Sami waved as he ran inside "I've got something i want to ask him See you later Paige Hadrian."

Harry and Paige started walking down the entry Ramp as they reached the bottom Byron Saxton appeared with a camera man

"Paige? Mind if we get a word with you about tonight's match?"

"Sax, come by the locker room in a bit. Emma and I will speak with you after Regal." the suited Announcer Smiled "Sure thanks Paige, Hadrian wasn't expecting to see you at the show tonight, I've watched you match with Dallas, and I'm a fast fan."

Harry smiled and thanked Byron who vanished into the side room leaving the two to head to the locker rooms and find the one they were taking up this evening. They walked in Emma had changed into her Ring Gear and Draco was sat reading a small letter, he looked up above the sheet and waved Harry over, Paige went into the Corner to change into her gear as Harry and Draco chatted in the Corner.

"Mother wrote, she said her sister would be very interested in seeing us again, I had one of the Guys put her and the Lupin Kid on the list for the show in Manchester. We'll meet them backstage."

"I was gonna do that, Regal wants to see the four of us in his office, said it involves all of us. Thanks for sorting that Draco I've neglected my godfather duties since i left the country."

Draco smiled with a don't mention it shrug, Paige walked over dressed in her ring Gear Emma on her left also ring ready

"Ready to go to see Regal Boys?" Paige said.

"Yeah, I suppose we could go and see the boss." Draco replied as he slid the folded Paper into his pocket.

The group walked over to the office Regal was using and entered when he responded to the knock.

The suited former Wrestler was sat behind a Desk; He stood approaching the group shaking hands with each of them.

"I called you here to suggest a character change, as everyone saw Hadrian, ran out to ringside to stop the attack of the ascension, the Thought I've had is to on screen pair the four of you as a group, tonight for Example, Hadrian and Scorpius will accompany Emma and Paige to ringside."

The group looked to each other and then back to Regal whose expression read "You up for it?"

"That's Amazing Mr Regal." Emma almost yelled.

"Well, I trust you gentlemen will keep your hands to yourselves at ringside, I and Renee will be there on commentary for the Network Live Stream, and I'd like you on commentary during the match with us."

"Absolutely." Draco answered the group leaving to head to the locker room to allow Harry to put his Hadrian Gear on.

Later in the night it was time for the Girls to go out for their match. Their Opponents were already in the Ring. So in gorilla, stood Paige in her black and Purple Shorts and Bra top, Emma in similar attire but Blue with black trim.

Hadrian in his Jeans but With the Paint and Ring Jacket on, and Scorpius in a Black Suit with Crimson Red Shirt.

Paige and Emma stood closer to the Curtain but at the last minute Scorpius was instructed to go out first Hadrian's Music Hit and out walked Scorpius, the Titantron had been redesigned to have pictures of all four of them. Under the Name Black Alliance the girls followed Scorpius out as the Fans lost their Minds at this new stable Hadrian following at the back.

"Introducing first: Already in the Ring Alpha Female and Mistress Amazon Alice!" The Fans Cheered as Jojo Offerman announced the local Talents.

"And their Opponents: Representing the Black Alliance, accompanied by Scorpius and Hadrian Black, from Norwich, England and Melbourne, Australia… Paige and Emma!"

The Foursome entered the Ring and Face each other each putting a Hand into the Middle stacking them up before jumping and punching the Air. Hadrian and Scorpius exited the ring and joined Regal and Young on commentary.

"We're joined here on the WWE Network by The Male Elements of the Black Alliance Hadrian and Scorpius. Gentlemen since this is new. When did this Alliance come together?" Regal asked.

"Mister Regal, if we told you and the world everything, do you think we'd get a reaction like this from the fine fans here in Germany, The Black Alliance is just that, an Alliance, mutual Benefits. The Two young ladies in the ring, You would admit, are the finest young female talent in the whole of NXT?" Scorpius replied.

"Yes I would." Regal said.

"And sitting to my left is the newest undefeated Talent in the company, my Cousin Hadrian Black. Now surely you can see how those two Things came together to form the Alliance you see here today?"

The Bell rang and Paige started out with Alpha Female. The two Women circled each other with Alpha getting the Jump on Paige and grappling her. Alpha lifted Paige in a Suplex Clutch but held Paige out lying flat in the Air before finally dropping her with a suplex Alpha stalks around the fallen Paige and grabbing her Arm dived back and pulled on the arm wrenching it. Paige rolled onto her side and then her front forcing herself to her feet and pulling the arms free before stomping Hard on the fallen German.

Alpha got back to her feet and a chop battle began knife edge chops to the Chest each chop becoming harder and harder After about a minute of back and Forth chops Alpha Staggered back Paige clattering into her with a clothesline both women on the floor Crawling to their corners Emma gets in first and Charges in dropping an Elbow on Alpha who is yet to reach her partner Getting back up and Punching Alice sending her down to the floor.

Alpha Female had crawled into the Corner and sat in there regaining her Energy. Emma burst out of the Opposite corner with the Emma-mite Sandwich. Emma hopped to the Top Rope as Alpha got back to her feet Emma dived off the Top with a Crossbody. Alpha Female catching her and twisting her around dropping Emma with the sidewinder as she was going for the Pin Paige dived onto her breaking the Pin. Paige got Alpha off Guard and hit the RamPaige. Emma put her arm over Alpha and the referee counted three.

"Here are your Winners… Emma and Paige!"

As the Pin occurred Scorpius on commentary was discussing the four women's accomplishments with Regal

"Well there you go, another Win for the Two NXT stars, Mr Regal, Ms Young. It's been an Education." The smart dressed manager said as he stood up and entered the ring with Hadrian, the Black Alliance standing as Hadrian and Scorpius raised the girls Arms before the Foursome walked up the ramp to the back.

That Night they headed back to their room and Packed up ready to head out the next morning, their flight to England and Draco and Harrys Meeting with Andromeda in Manchester.

Luna Lovegood sat watching through her memories. She'd extracted of the vision she went through the night prior.

"Harry, Wherever you are. I hope you can stay free. If I only could find you, I'd be able to at least warn you. He's going to come I hope you're ready."


	7. Chapter 7

The Next morning. The group woke up bright and early and checked out of the Hotel. They caught their Flight into Birmingham.

That night they gathered at the Arena and checked the board surprisingly their sole booking for the evening was a sole segment with all four of them being interviewed by Renee Young.

They headed into the locker room and changed into Smart Casual Outfits, Scorpius in a bright Green Suit, Emma and Paige in blue jeans and Merch Shirts Emma's promoting her fanbase the Emmalution and Paige a Think again shirt design Harry threw on a black button down shirt and Black Jeans putting his ring jacket over the top they gathered together and Watched the show on the monitor As their segment approached a stage hand came to collect them and led them to the Gorilla position, In the ring Renee young stepped up from commentary and entered the Ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen on the WWE Network. Thank you for joining us for this live airing of the European Tour. Tonight my Guests are a Group of NXT Superstars who have gathered together only very recently. I speak of course of The Black Alliance, Hadrian Black, Scorpius Black, the Anti Diva Paige and The Bubbly Diva Emma."

the Theme music his and Down the ramp came the Black Alliance, Hadrian near the back of the group the entered the Ring and Reneè began her questions.

"So the Black Alliance. What's the Deal?"

"Reneè, first if I might divert the question? Someone is very fond of you." Scorpius said with a roguish grin pointing to the obvious engagement ring on renee's finger. The comment had the Canadian Interviewer and commentator blushing. Paige and Emma breaking their composure to Congratulate Reneè on her engagement to her long term boyfriend Sam Wilson of the Shield.

"To answer your question Ms Young, The Black Alliance is here for one thing. To be the Best. Nothing more, Nothing less."

Reneè snapping back to professionalism followed up

"So why join up with the Divas you did?"

"Because to be the best you have to choose the best. We did."

"And what's next for the Alliance?"

"Well as you and the entire World Know Hadrian will be in a three on three match with the Ascension, Paige & Emma will face Charlotte and Sasha Banks for the NXT Women's and Divas Championships At NXT in London, then We're coming for you Rollins and your NXT Intercontinental Title."

at that Hadrian's Music hit and they headed up the Ramp leaving Renee in the Ring.

In the back the Group headed to their Locker Room before catching the Flight to Manchester on an overnight flight.

NEXT DAY

The Flight Landed in Manchester and the Group parted They had the entire Day off Draco and Hadrian were meeting up with Andie and Teddy later, grabbing a Taxi to the hotel the two boys checked in the hotel, making sure to have a keycard to the suite left at reception for Paige and Emma, the manchester suite was the size of a small apartment Draco and Harry put their bags into the side rooms and headed down to the hotel restaurant to grab some breakfast, after breakfast the boys headed back up the the suite collecting their wands and backstage passes to the show the next Night and together apparated to the Tonks House. Draco pulled his wand and checked for Wards finding nothing that might alert the ministry.

Harry and Draco walked up the path to the house and Harry Knocked, seconds later the door opened to reveal Andromeda Tonks (Nee Black) a small toddler following her.

"Harry, Draco, it's good to see you Boys. Thanks for coming." The Mother of Nymphadora said with a genuine Smile.

The little Child by her side looked at Harry before exclaiming

"PWONGS!" The group quickly followed Andy and Teddy inside. Andy closing the door and casting a Privacy Charm.

"You Never can be too cautious. I know he's looking for you Harry, my position before you ask is family first." The older Witch said with a knowing smile.

"We appreciate that Andromeda." Draco said. "Harry explained it all to me and I fully support his reasons for leaving."

"I may be on your side kid, but I'd still like to understand how it came about, after all you are using my maiden name." the Widow of Ted Tonks said with a slight grin.

Harry and Draco explained how they joined WWE NXT and what had them back in the UK as Harry played with Teddy who kept changing his hair colour between Harry's black and Draco's white Blonde.

"Well I can't say I've been Albus' biggest fan over the years. It was under his watch I lost Nymphadora and Ted." Andy took a noticeable breath before continuing "But to hear him using you like a puppet like that Harry, Makes me glad my cousin Sirius isn't here. He'd have buried Dumbledore."

"Hey Teddy, would you like to come out and watch me wrestle?" Harry said to the small child who was the spitting image of Remus Lupin, grinned "Hawwy Double Double E?" Draco smiled as he pulled the Passes out of his Jacket. "Bring him along tomorrow and we'll see what we can do about getting him to meet some of the guys backstage." Teddy was climbing all over Harry at this news

"How about we come and meet you guys before the show, just a word of advice the others in our group are not Magicals so watch the Magic." Harry said with a Smile.

"I married a Muggleborn. I know how things are." Andy followed with a smirk reminiscent of her sister Bellatrix, except this one had an Air of Goodness about it.

The rest of the afternoon was spent Playing with Teddy. Whilst Andy told them how things had been in the wizarding world.

"Wait so Dumbledore's made it a Crime to meet with former Death Eaters. Surely he knows we were forced half the time, I mean I was, as so was Theodore some of us didn't have a choice. I took the mark to protect my mother." Draco said outraged.

"And you know how much we appreciate what you did Draco." Andromeda said. "I lost a daughter, a Husband, a son in law and a sister all in the course of the same few days. My closest family if your mother and quite frankly the two of you."

As the day began to wind down, Harry and Draco left and apparated to the Hotel walking back up to their room and opening the Door. The Girls had returned from their shopping trip and were changing into workout clothes to use the hotels Gym, Harry and Draco changed and joined the Girls in the Gym for a couple of hours before heading back up to the Room and separating to their side Rooms Draco and Emma and Harry and Paige were sharing.

The next Morning was the day of the Manchester house show. After a light breakfast the group headed down to the arena to pick out a good Locker Room and to scope out what local talent had been booked. Shockingly Harry was on the card teaming with the Girls.

"The Black Alliance" (Hadrian Black, Emma & Paige) W/ Scorpius Black vs. The Blossom Twins & Rockstar Spud.

"Oh Wow. Hannah and Holly, I was sure they'd retired. That will be a good Match, Spud is a great wrestler too. This will be a tough match. I thought Regal had you out until London, guess Regal wanted to give you a warm up for The Ascension." Paige said smiling to see former friends on the card.

Grabbing a Locker Room and Changing into their ring gear Harry threw his ring jacket on top of a T-Shirt and a pair of Jeans over his Wrestling tights before they headed to a quiet part of the Arena and apparated to Tonks cottage.

Andromeda answered the door a very excited Teddy behind her legs

"Boys good to see you. This little one has been climbing the Walls about tonight."

"Hey Teddy look. I'm ready for my Match tonight." Harry said as he indicated the Design on his tight's just below the top of his jeans.

The small Metamorphmagus grinned at the sight.

Joining arms, the group apparated to the Arena. A quiet part of the car park passing security they headed inside. Emma and Paige were waiting for them both changed into ring gear but with t shirts over their top halves.

"Hey girls, meet Draco's aunt Andy and my godson Teddy." Harry introduced them. Paige shook hands with Andy as Emma made a beeline for Teddy "Hey little guy, someone's absolutely gorgeous aren't they." she cooed. "My name is Emma."

"Eh-mar." Teddy mimicked Emma nearly exploded with girlish glee.

"Come on we'll show you around Andy. Is Sami around Raven? Teddy's a fan."


	8. Chapter 8

Walking down one of the backstage corridors Harry noticed Sami Zayn Stretching in his ring gear, ahead of his match later on the night with Tyler Breeze

"Hey Sami, you got a minute?" Harry called out getting the gingers attention Sami looked up and walked over

"Harry, how's it going i saw you on the card, you ready?" the Canadian said with a grin.

"Yeah, I think so. Listen, this is my godson Teddy. He's a big Sami Zayn fan. Would you mind talking to him?"

"Do I mind? Of course not." Sami said with a massive smile

he walked over to teddy and crouched down

"You a Sami Zayn fan?" he said as Teddy nodded enthusiastically.

Leaning in to whisper in Teddy's ear Sami said "Me too."

Teddy giggled at this as Sami picked the toddler up and put him on his shoulders.

Dashing off around the backstage area returning a minute later and letting Teddy down.

"One really excited child courtesy of Sami Zayn." the red headed canadian said with a massive smirk.

after touring around the backstage area one of the backstage staff arrived to take andie and teddy to their seats whilst Harry and the others got ready for the show.

Harry and Paige were doing warm ups as the call came for their match, walking forward to the curtain as The Blossom twins passed with the small Rockstar Spud by their side Hannah and Holly smiled to paige a subtle wave as the Twin duewent out to the ring. Spud following as his theme music, kicked in and he burst through the curtain like a bull thats seen red.

"Well let's get out there. Spud over there is like the pope in Vatican City." Paige said with a laugh the opening Bars of just close your eyes began as the lights dimmed they headed through the curtain to perform their entrance.

Moments Earlier in the Arena

Ring announcer JoJo Offerman stood in the centre of the ring

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall... and is an intergender 6 person tag team match.

Introducing first... from Stockport, Greater Manchester, England...

Hannah and Holly... TEAM BLOSSOM!

The two twins sashayed down the ramp both decked out in pink and Blue union flag patterned attire sliding into the ring and awaiting their partners entrance.

London Town played out as Spud emerged from the curtain rocking out to his theme music a remixed version of Bon Jovi's Livin on a prayer (look it up he had this in the british indies) Spud slid into the ring and fitting of his rockstar persona made advances on his tag team partners, advances brushed aside by the twins as the small man who thinks he's a 7 foot tall rockstar moves on to indicate the fans.

their partner from Birmingham, the baby jesus of professional wrestling ROCKSTAR SPUD (again his old gimmick in the UK, Since tna isn't in this story neither is spuds TNA Gimmick)

As the lights dropped the crowd cheered as the logo for the Black Alliance flashed up on the screen as the opening bars of the music played.

"and the opponents accompanied by Scorpius Black from London, England (I have no idea where godric's hollow is lol) Melbourne, Australia and Norwich, England, Hadrian, Emma & Paige THE BLACK ALLIANCE!

As the Trio entered the ring Scorpius walked over to the crowd in the front row where Teddy was and high fived the mini Moony.

The Referee slid into the ring and called for the Bell.

Paige starting out against Hannah Blossom.

The two Women circling each other Paige diving forward in a grapple locking up with hannah the two women pushing back and forth before Hannah overpowered Paige and pushed her down. Paige was back to her feet pretty quickly out pacing the manchurian and catching her with a snap vertical suplex following up with a fist drop to Hannah's chest.

Paige stepping back and tagging Emma the australian picking up where her teammate left off picking up Hannah and power slammed her. Hannah lands with a heavy heavy thud in the middle of the ring. Hannah pulled herself up and tagged in Spud. Emma tagged in Hadrian and the two men stared each other down. Spud aimed to lock up with Hadrian but a quick dropkick put the Rockstar on the mat laid flat on his back, as he landed Harry felt his ribs tense up he groaned but managed to roll into the corner staying there sitting up for a moment.

"Hadrian appears to be having problems moving Reneè."

Spud had regained his standing base and approached the downed Black looking to take control of the match grabbing Harry by the neck and head, he motioned for the underdog springing up and hitting hadrian with the cutter putting the injured man on the floor. Hadrian landed with a sick hard thud Spud rolling onto Hadrian and hooking the leg.

Before Spud could get a two count Paige rushed into the ring and kicked him. Spud got up and received a RAMPAIGE from the raven haired Diva. The Referee not even protesting as Paige rolled Hadrian to the corner before climbing through the ropes and touching his hand to tag herself in.

Hadrian laid on the apron recovering as Paige fought with Spud. The micro Rockstar taking a pasting from the Diva eventually tagging in Holly Blossom.

By the Time Hadrian was back on his feet, Paige had been tagged back in and hit the Paige Turner on Holly Blossom only getting a two count. Holly was trying to get back to her feet but Paige locked in the PTO keeping her in the hold for a minute before Holly finally tapped out.

The Trio gathered in the Ring being joined by Scorpius

"Here are your Winners... THE BLACK ALLIANCE!"

After the Match the Group gathered backstage. The Blossoms and Spud joining them to catch up with Paige. They hit a Club before heading to London for the biggest Match of Hadrian's Career NXT BRITISH INVASION.


	9. Chapter 9

Standing in gorilla in his Ring gear, Harry switched into the Hadrian Persona and looked to Draco who was already in the mindset he needed for this match. The biggest Match of either Man's careers was coming up. The three members of the Ascension had walked down to ringside and were awaiting their opponents first of which was Hadrian himself. As expected the music played out and the two boys, stepped through the curtain. Paige and Emma had been asked by the lads to remain backstage as neither Man thought this would be a pretty Match.

Hadrian walked down the ramp and stood at the bottom.  
"Their opponents first from The United Kingdom, weighing in at 200 lbs Accompanied by Scorpius, Hadrian Black!" JoJo announced.

The laughing Ascension standing in the ring laughing to each other as it seemed Hadrian had come alone. This moment ending for the trio as soon as the lights in the arena dropped and the very very familiar gong sound played followed by an equally familiar guitar riff. Down the Ramp out of the darkness to the shock of the ascension and the assembled audience "His tag team partners... From Parts Unknown and Death Valley respectively, they are THE WWE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS... KANE and THE UNDERTAKER!"

"Mr Regal, I don't believe what I'm seeing, please confirm for me that Undertaker and Kane are walking down the ramp here in NXT."

"Renee, Hadrian told me he had sorted his partners but their identities were not known to me, it seems he's convened with darkness and brought the Deadman and Big Red Monster."

as the Crowd legitimately wet themselves Taker and Kane get half way do the ramp where the two youngers are waiting Hadrian bows to taker who rolls his eyes and extends his hand to the youngster hadrian shakes takers hand before Turning to Kane who does the same before they can continue the painted up members of the Ascension rush the trio and start throwing heavy punches at the two giants and one Hadrian.

Taker turned the Tide by grabbing Connor by the throat and slamming him down on the concrete.

"This match hasn't even started yet and already one of the members of the Ascension is laid out."

Taker pointed to Kane and Hadrian and Trio entered the ring as the ascension regroup outside the ring clearly shocked by the appearance of the team that have held the WWE Tag team titles for over a year, Kane standing next to hadrian clearly amused by the ascension "I haven't had this much fun in years, this crowd is simply unbelievable." the masked Red Man said to hadrian

"It's exhilarating I agree, thanks for this guys."

"Kid, you are more than welcome." Taker said quietly still keeping up his deadman expression and the three members of the Ascension climbed onto the apron. Undertaker and Kane standing alongside the young NXT Star as this tornado tag match begins Connor trying to be coy and staying away from the furious Undertaker going right after Hadrian. The young NXT Star being no slouch and throwing punches back at the face painted former NXT Rookie who many fans forget used to resemble a rodent.

Connor already shaken tried to brawl back but felt the twinge in his back. Hadrian took advantage and suplexed Connor in the ring.

Taker and Victor had fought their way onto the steel ramp.

Viktor being smaller than the Deadman uses his speed to maneuver around the undefeated WrestleMania legend and club him hard in the back of the neck. Undertaker dropped to a knee before feeling the power of the urn still inside him resonate as he got back to his feet and threw 5 or 6 heavy punches that Reneè is quick to liken to shotgun shells at close range.

Kane found himself and Bram over by the Spanish announcer's table. The terrified broadcasters quickly vacated their places leaving the poor spanish speaking ppv audience wondering whats going on. The answer dawning on them as Kane forcefully picked Bram up and drove him through the table with a devastating Tombstone Piledriver. Bits of Wood shooting out in all directions.

"Well Reneè, it looks like Bram is out of this match, and likely the WWE for some time after that move, normally I'd chastise a Wrestler for a move like that but we must remember Hadrian was triple teamed and put out of NXT for nearly a month." Regal explained as Kane stood up from his attack on Bram and began to stalk over towards where Hadrian was on the back foot in his fight with Connor. The taller Man already a victim of a Chokeslam threw a right hand but Hadrian caught it and pushed the hand back and kicked Connor in the Abdomen. Hadrian ran towards Connor and sprung up twisting in midair and came down with a reverse DDT driving the back of Connor's head into the floor. Connor's head bounced off the steel rampway as he fell into unconsciousness.

Hadrian stayed where he was for a few moments as Kane got over to him, The Big Red Machine helped Hadrian up and led him into the ring where Taker had gotten hold of Viktor ready to end this short match. A double Chokeslam later and Viktor was laid flat in the ring. "Ready to finish this Kid?" Taker growled.

Viktor was pulled to his knees held in place by The Brothers of Destruction. Hadrian took a step back and with a yell hit the kneeling Superkick and knocked Viktor out. Hadrian pinned Viktor getting the three count.

"HERE ARE YOUR WINNERS THE BROTHERS OF DESTRUCTION AND HADRIAN BLACK." Jojo said with gusto as the three members of the ascension laid flat in and around the ring as Taker led Kane and Hadrian to the middle of the ring Hadrian's music stopping and Takers Playing ad Taker took to one Knee Kane stood Behind Him and Hadrian stepped up on the middle rope as lightning crackled before Kane's Arms dropped and a loud burning Explosion rocked the Ring. The three Men leaving the ring and rejoining Scorpius on the ramp and heading out of the Arena.

"Safe to say Reneè that the Ascension won't be looking for Hadrian Black any time soon take that as a warning NXT Roster."

BACKSTAGE

Hadrian and the brothers of destruction left through the curtain waiting for them were the two girls Paige and Emma who earlier in the night picked up belts in their tag team match Emma having forced Sasha banks to Tap out in the first fall of a two fall match securing the NXT Divas championship a Silver belt on the most part fitted onto Red Leather, She wore the belt over a shoulder still getting used to the wearing of such a big belt, Paige who Had pinned Charlotte and picked up the Women's title a belt designed to look like the old WWF Women's Championship Belt the Raven haired beauty had opted to wear the Belt wrapped around her waist. As Scorpius got a Pout from behind the Group of Men Taker and Kane rolled their eyes and slipped off to their Locker Room leaving the two Men to spend time with their Girlfriends.

"Short Match?" Paige asked with a smirk crossing her face.

"Good tag partners. You heard of them they're the WWE Tag Team Champions one of them is unbeaten at WrestleMania."

Paige stepped forward and hugged the Man who got the pin tonight. As she did this the belt she was wearing knocked Harry in the balls. He groaned and dropped holding his Crotch. Paige took a confused step back.

Draco unhooked from his blonde aussie Girlfriend and laughed

"Your Belt Paige. Your belt hit his Balls. HAHA."

Harry looked up at Draco a dark look on his face. The Look said "Don't mess with me Malfoy you need me later…"

Later in the groups Locker room, Harry and Draco had showered and changed into smart clothes Emma and Draco sharing nervousness about meeting Draco's Mother. The Aussie Divas Champion because meeting your other halfs parents is a big deal. Draco because he told his mother he'd met someone but not that it was a muggle. He prayed she'd lessened the pureblood supremacy that Lucius had drilled into her.

Harry had put on a Red Dress Shirt and Black smart Jeans, Draco a dark Suit and green dress shirt. Paige and Emma Selecting form fitting dresses that matched their guys shirts.

Draco had arranged for Narcissa to meet them at the hotel, where they'd meet with Narcissa.


	10. Chapter 10

Arriving back at the hotel the two couples approached the hotel desk Clerk.

"Oh Mr Black, your mother is in your suite she arrived a few moments ago." The Clerk said with a smile

The two pairings walked to the suite and standing outside Rearranged themselves

"The moment of truth?" Paige teased. AS Harry smirked Emma subtly kicked the Diva who yelped quietly.

Draco reached forward and slid the Keycard into the lock the door unlocking as the manager reached forward pushing open the door.

"Hello Mother?" Draco called.

Through the Opening to the living area walked Narcissa Black (Formerly Malfoy) dressed in fine dress robes.

"Draco, it's good too see you, and you Harry, and who are these fine Ladies you're accompanying?" The Pureblood woman Said with a curt smile.

"This is Paige. We're together." Harry said.

"Mother this is Emma Dashwood. My girlfriend." Draco said as the group sat in the Living area.

"Dashwood, I'm not sure I know that family name." Narcissa said.

Harrys eyes pricked up at the comment his eyes shooting to Draco who shared the terrified Look.

"You won't have. Emma is... Emma's a Muggle."

Confusion waved across the faces of Emma and Paige

Harry was about to tell Paige he'd explain later when Narcissa suddenly raised her voice.

"A Muggle Draco. A MUGGLE you're a Pureblood heir. You could have any of the Daughters of influential People in our world but you choose a common Muggle." at this a teary eyed Emma stood up and left the room. Paige beginning to lose her temper stood. "Raven go and find her Draco go after her." Harry said taking command of the situation. Draco looked to Harry a grateful look crossing his face before he and Paige raced through the door to follow Emma. Harry turning to Narcissa

"You really don't know what you've done do you?"

"I..."

"Hear me Narcissa. I live and work with Draco. He loves that girl, he also loves you. You need to seriously think about If you want to be a part of his life, because keep up the pureblood agenda and you'll lose him."

Before she could reply there were loud bangs, screams and the sounds of a Duel.

Harry ran outside his Wand shooting into his hand As he got outside he found Draco facing a line of Wizards in Auror Robes.

"Auror Force, Harry Potter? We're here to collect you for the Minister." the Lead Auror spoke his wand pointed at the Girls and Draco.

"What Does he want?" Harry said his wand in his hand.

"None of your concern. We've been instructed to take you by any means."

Harry kept his Wand out as he approached. Standing behind Paige and Emma he stepped around them and in the blink of an Eye blasted a Patronus infront of him. The Stag rutted at the Aurors. The Distraction gave Harry the time he needed to grab the girls and push them into Narcissa turning a small Stone into a portkey and sending the Trio to Grimmauld Place.

The Patronus started to fade as Harry sidled up to Draco and together they apparated to the front Doorstep of Grimmauld

Place. Pushing the Door open and stepping inside, finding Emma and Paige with Narcissa looking on.

"Is this house secure?" Narcissa said.

"The original Fidelius died with Sirius. After the War I put it back up. No one can find the House unless I tell them where to look but Mail Owls can still get through. Evidently Dumbledore has named me a fugitive so we have to get out of Britain."

"Harry, what the f**k is going on?" Paige said looking confused.

Harry sighed stowing his Wand.

"Alright remember told you about my parents?" He started Paige nodding.

"And how? They were killed by a terrorist. It's true but it was a special kind of terrorist. You see I'm Magic sensitive and so is Draco."

To punctuate this Draco apparated across the room next to Emma, the Aussie visibly jumping in shock.

Over the next few minutes Harry recounted a cliff note summary of things Paige looked confused but understanding.

"I always wondered how Taker does that." Paige replied with a smirk.

A Post owl flew in dropping a Letter that floated into the Air speaking with the voice of Albus Dumbledore.

"Harry my boy, you must come to me now. Wizarding Britain needs it's Saviour. I'm assuming that you're hidden under the Fidelius as I cannot track you, but I implore that you do not return to America. You are not safe there and the British Isles need you."

"Bu**$h*T Dumbledore and you know it." A voice spoke from the Hallway remembering Sirius' Portrait Harry rushed to it as the Dumbledore's howler imploded.

"What are you doing back here Pup? I thought i told you to go and be a star. I hope Mark helped you." the Painting spoke.

Paige looked on curiously as a Painting spoke.

"I did Sirius. I'm back for the UK Tour and Dumbledore ambushed us. Now we're hiding in here." explained Harry.

Thinking for a moment Sirius suddenly looked up at Paige.

"Well, who might this be? Bringing beautiful women round Pup?"

"As much fun as it is to see Harry feeling awkward. We need a Plan to get out of here. We're safe here for the moment but we need a plan." Draco said saving Harry's blushes.

"I had a few Emergency Portkeys set up to get me out of here if the Ministry tracked me down. I left them in a floor safe in Regulus' room."

Draco rushed off to collect the Portkeys returning with some wrist bands that were in a small box.

"Those are Keyed to the US, You just need to set a solid location by stating where you need to go Before you do though KREACHER" Sirius explained before calling for the black family Elf

"Dead Master needs Kreacher? And Kreacher thought dead master would leave Kreacher in peace." the bitter elf muttered looking up to the Painting and paling at the sight of Draco and Narcissa.

"MISTRESS CISSY, has Mistress Cissy come to save Kreecher from blood traitor Master?" the elf said hopefully.

"Enough of the puerile Language Kreacher. This is important, Sirius, Hurry up Dumbledore knows we're here and has the force of the ministry behind him, he'll find a way through."

"Kreacher strengthen the Black Wards to their maximum settings and blood Ward this house, no one outside of those present right now are to be able to access the Property in this house." Sirius barked.

"Yes Master, Kreacher will need a drop of blood from those allowed inside the Wards." the small elf said a he popped in bowl and tiny dagger the two muggle girls paled at the sight Harry and draco noticing and reassuring them.

"The strongest form of Security possible it's almost perfect." Draco said as he took the knife and slit his finger a drop of the blood dripping and glowing. Narcissa followed as did Harry. Emma too the knife shakily before handing it to Draco

"You do it please babe?" She said as Draco took the knife and lightly nicked her finger the drop of blood joining the others in the bowl, Paige was next "This is really strange, but everyone else thinks it's important and I'd rather not have to face those maniacs again." She said as she added her blood to the group. Kreacher smiling and vanishing reappearing a moment later "The Wards are at full strength Master. The Ministry have attempted to poke at them already none of their curse breakers will be able to defeat the Black Ward's, Black Blood is needed and you, Mistress Cissy and Master Draco are the only remaining blacks, maybe master Harry could open them but his Blood is diluted by two Generations. Does master need anything of Kreacher?"

"No Kreacher that is all." Sirius said the Elf disappearing.

"Now get out of here Kids. Cissa stay here, while we sort out getting you into hiding, you're recognised now." Sirius said.

"Mother, We'll talk soon." Draco said. Narcissa nodding finally willing to accept that her Son had made his choice.

the four wwe contracted starts activated the wristbands and vanished Leaving Sirius' Painting and Narcissa in the black ancestral home.


	11. Chapter 11

BLACK SUMMER COTTAGE FLORIDA

A loud Thud rang out as Harry, Draco, Paige and Emma landed in a heap on the floor of a small cottage.

"Urgh that was not a good landing." Draco said as he got up pulling Emma up thereafter.

"Where are we?" Paige asked "Although after today's events landing somewhere unknown shouldn't be a surprise." Paige quipped.

Harry got to his feet and on a small table was a note he reached down and picked it up.

"Pup. Welcome to the place I hid after your third year. Black Cottage, the Portkey I assume you used to get here will work two ways between here and Grimmauld, there's an empty portrait on the wall, point your wand at it and speak my name i'll speak to you soon PADFOOT."

Handing the note to draco the blonde smiled and nodded as Harry walked over the the portrait marked Padfoot, he pointed his wand and spoke "Padfoot" A small flash burst from the wand as Sirius walked into frame

"Ello Pup, you made it to my house then" Sirius said with a massive smile, "This was my bolt hole during your third year, Please live here" Sirius said the last bit in a slight pleading tone

"Where is this place?" Paige asked as she walked over joining her boyfriend looking at Sirius' face

"Orlando, it's set up under a complex fidelius it's next door to the development centre but only people who know the secret can find it welcome to Black Cottage or as i and the other people in the portraits call it Marauder Manor

"Ever the air for dramatic Padfoot"

"why be such a prat, Siri"

"Hello Son"

three voices spoke as in the portraits next to sirius appeared Remus, James and Lily Potter the later smiling happily

"Merlin…." Draco muttered Emma looked to him confused

"His Parents and Dead Uncle, he can finally meet his parents" The Manager whispered

"Mum, Dad, Remus... Sirius How?"

"Well Son, as you know Your mother and I crossed paths three times with old noseless, we knew he'd come for us and frankly none of us trusted wormtail, so we had paintings made and stored away in a house officially owned by Sirius under an assumed name" James said

"when we died the paintings activated, we kept Sirius company when on the run and now we're active again" Lily Finished

"How is Teddy" Remus asked

"a clone of you Remus, Andromeda looks after him, we took him to a show in england helped him meet his hero" Harry said

"Thank you for looking after him" Remus said

"Tell us about your new life Son, can't say I expected to father a professional wrestler, but I'm pleased you're happy and not being led by anyone" James said

"It's all my fault Prongs, i encouraged him to go and do it, and evidently our little Pup has shown true potter skill, he's pretty good"

"Harry, I need to ask something of you darling" Lily said

"Lils, you don't mean?" James said before lily cut him off

"Harry, you know i have a sister, well i also have a brother"

"a Brother, what happened to him?" Harry asked

"I Don't know James was the same age as me he went missing before i went to Hogwarts and was never found, I did a spell when you were born and he's still alive somewhere i'm sure of it" Lily said

"I'll Find him, I promise"

Harry spent several hours talking to his family, Paige eventually meeting her in laws, Draco and Emma explored the house and rejoined Harry who had come to find them.

"Shall we head back to the training centre, And try and explain how we got back"

"No Need i spoke to Kane, Taker Covered for us, told them a family emergency and we flew back on a redeye, we're due back tomorrow, Listen are we staying here?, Emma and I took a look around, it's big enough for us to live here and it is really hidden next to the performance centre so theres no reason we can't stay here" Draco said with a smile

The Next Morning the foursome walked into the performance centre Finding several of the NXT Talent already in the rings working, Balor and Zayn were going hell for leather in the ring surrounded by staff and other wrestlers, Sami caught finn and brought him down with a brainbuster rolling out of the ring Followed by the world touring irishman both holding their bodies showing signs of having had a tough match

"Hey Guys sorry we missed the match it looked like a heck of a match" Harry said with a nod toward the two guys who helped him thrive in NXT

"We were just trying out a few things, Heard a few things went down in the UK, Everything alright now?" Finn said eying Harry

"Hope so, I'm back in the groove, and hope Mr Regal books me on the show" Harry replied

"Have you not seen the card, you've got that guy from the Shield Wilson Next Week, Seems the shield were less than happy with you calling out Rollins in manchester you're going to have to earn that shot by beating wilson Tomorrow" Sami explained as he showed Harry a short video clip of the SHIELD

VIDEO CLIP

A Dark room with four men in the shadows

"Oh very good, you go home and call out the dogs of war"

"No One calls out the shield and survives, we won't allow an injustice like that"

"Hadrian Black, you want to challenge us, you want to challenge Rollins, you earn your place first"

"Next Week Black, It's You and Me" One of the shield speaks stepping forward to show it's sam wilson he's wearing dark glasses and a face mask covering his mouth,

"Black vs Wilson See you there"

"BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD" the large Samoan at the back roared as the video feed cut off

"I respect you going to the title man, but there's four of those guys, are you nuts?" Sami Said seriously

"I'm ready for this, I think, I'll be ready for Wilson" Harry said with a determined look

Harry spent the rest of the day sparring with Finn and taking a almighty beating before getting into the grove after the third match Finn and Harry leaned on the ropes before vacating the ring for Paige and Emma to lock up Draco strolling over

"Everyones Buzzing about the match next week, looks like you're getting the main event spot with Wilson, the shield replying on youtube like that has major attention from social media look at this" draco said pulling a phone from his trousers

'TWITTER NXT4LYFER HADRIANBLACK VS SHIELDWILSON so hyped, this match will be one to remember'

"there are loads like it, you've got the public attention" Draco said stopping suddenly as William Regal walks over

"You certainly have Mr Black, The rumours are true you will be facing the shields Sam Wilson at the next show, if you don't mind I'd like you to reply to their challenge on tape for WWE's youtube channel i've had them free up studio 2 so you can record"

10 Minutes later Hadrian in Jeans and a hooded top stood next to Scorpius this time in a waistcoat and shirt combo rather than a full suit, he looked like a mafia leader from an 80's sitcom

"Shield, you respond to us by calling out my client, well we're just sending this little video to let you know" Scorpius said as Hadrian took a step forward and took hold of the Microphone to speak for the first time

"You're on Wilson, I'll face you and i'll beat you, I Want that belt Rollins NOTHING will hold me back"

the video cut off

the next day was spent in the arena for the show, Hadrian sat in a room with the other guys on the show, last to enter was The shield the four of them walking in glaring daggers across the room at Hadrian, as Regal began

"Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight is the first NXT Live since the European tour, the fans in the united kingdom and europe were at a fever pitch, so as you all may have learnt our viral marketing campaign to push the first main event for both Mr Black and Mr Wilson, our main event tonight will be Sam Wilson vs Hadrian Black in a hardcore rules match." the General Manager said with a look to both men

"you sure you want him alive regal? Hardcore Rules Sam'll kill him" one of the shield a scruffy looking man with dark hair and roaming eyes said

"Quiet Ambrose, you know as well as i do, in hardcore rules anything can happen, this match is close, noone can call it, so pipe down" Finn said looking over at the shield, the one called Ambrose jumped up and squared up to finn

"Hows about we chance tonight's card Regal, me and my two shield brothers against Mr Demon here and whoever he can find to hold his hand" Ambrose sneered

"I don't need to look for Partners I have something you dirty cheating scoundrels will never understand, respect, I'll take him on Mister Regal, The Shield vs Me, Sami and Joe the two named men standing as did the other two shield members the blonde smirking Rollins and the Large well built samoan Reigns, standing beside Finn was Sami Zayn and Samoa Joe

regal looked over the room

"Okay gentlemen no need to fight now, semi Main event 6 MAN TAG Shield vs Joe, Balor and Zayn

And finally

Paige and Emma Will be facing Alexa Bliss and Becky Lynch

Everyone get ready for tonight as the fans will expect us at our best and I don't want to disappoint them" Regal said as he left the room everyone filing out The shield not once breaking eye contact with their opponents for the night. Hadrian waited and spoke with Finn and the others

"You didn't need to do that guys" Harry said

"Yes we did, there was a reason i riled up Ambrose. Joe, Sami and I will beat the hell out of ambrose and his boys and stop them getting involved in your match with wilson, the rest is all on you" Finn said as he winked to his training buddy before leaving Sami smiled Joe stopped and looked at Harry before A short period of silence

Finally joe Smiled

"Knock Em dead kid" he said before Nodding and leaving The large Samoan leaving quite a presence.

Black Locker Room

Harry walked in to see one of the NXT techs Bryan Patrick(hi there BpEvans)

"Well ladies the new tron video is all ready Hope you enjoy, a few cut ins with the black alliance logo Have a good night ladies" Bryan said as he passed hadrian leaving the locker room.

hadrian took a seat on a bench and started getting ready for the match, changing into his wrestling tights and pads, Emma and Paige were mostly changed as the door opened.

"Hadrian there's a fight in the catering area the shield are attacking Finn Balor and Sami Zayn" the tech said with worry as Hadrian jumped up throwing down his ring jacket he'd yet to put on and turning to the girls

"STAY HERE" And rushing out the door


	12. Chapter 12

As Hadrian rushed into the Catering area, Ambrose and Reigns were handicapping Sami Zayn and beating the Red Head into the floor with hard heavy Punches.

Wilson and Rollins were beating down Finn. The painted up Balor hit the floor as Wilson dropped him with a DDT on the concrete Rollins climbed on top of the fallen Wrestler throwing punches.

Hadrian rushed over and hit Rollins the mixed hair coloured man reacting as hadrian punched him Wilson grasped at the arms of Hadrian and put him in a full nelson Rollins preparing to hit him when the clatter of a steel chair sent rollins scrambling scorpius had hit rollins in the shoulder with a steel chair the former tyler black hitting the floor as scorpius turned to wilson hadrian pulled free of the man and scorpius swung the chair, wilson quick on his feet sidestepped the assault and kicked the chair back into the head of the suited former Death Eater.

"Shit Scorp." Hadrian growled as he watched his Cousin hit the deck his head cut from the impact of the Steel.

Wilson smirking at the reaction grinned "Sorry did he mean something to you, guess you'll be alone out there. Hey AMBROSE REIGNS, ROLLINS COME ON! WE'RE DONE HERE." Wilson yelled with a dark look as The Three Shield Members walked out. Rollins got back to his feet and followed the other three out of the Room.

Regal walked into the catering

"What the bloody hell happened here?!"

"The pissing Shield happened." Hadrian growled.

Finn Balor had got back to his feet, the face paint marked and damaged, "Regal, those four are a menace. They need to be dealt with. Sami won't be able to compete and I'm alright thanks to Hadrian here, but what just happened here was insane." Finn said with a furious look to the english former intercontinental champion.

Paige and Emma arrived and walked over Emma gasped

"Draco?" noticing her boyfriend on the floor bleeding she rushed over.

"Wilson got him with a Chair." Hadrian said bitterly.

"Em, we're on Next, we need to go." Paige said putting a hand on the blondes shoulder.

"Look after him, Hadrian?" Emma said tearfully looking to Hadrian.

"Always, go and rock the fans world." he said as paige leaned down kissing him.

The two Women turned and headed to the curtain for their match Emma clearly not happy to be leaving Draco, paige putting an arm around her and encouraging her to head to the ring.

as they made their way to the ring, emma started to brighten up and get into character as the fans had no idea what had happened backstage.

As they entered the ring waiting for their opponents There was silence before instead of the music of Alexa Bliss playing, Special Op rocked the PA System before the Shield stormed through the crowd.

Backstage Hadrian heard the music

an EMT Was treating Draco.

"Finn! Where's Joe?" Hadrian roared.

"I'm Here kid. I know what you're thinking and I'm all over it." Samoa Joe who had just arrived answered.

Balor and Joe along with Hadrian rushed towards the curtain and out into the Ring. The Shield were still on their way down The steps as the three NXT Wrestlers Reached the top of the ramp. The Crowd could tell something was going wrong.

Hadrian slid into the Ring as The Shield made it to the ring the three wrestlers and two Diva's stood together as the four members of the Shield took one side of the ring each and together entered the Ring. Beginning the Assault on the 5 in the Ring. Hadrian and Wilson brawled in the corner of the ring Hadrian channeling his anger against the Assault on Draco and dominating Wilson briefly before the Fiancè of Reneè Young started throwing harder punches back knocking hadrian back from the corner, Hadrian grabbed hold on wilson and drove a knee into the gut of Sam Wilson. Wilson doubling over and being thrown over the Top Rope to the outside, hadrian following wilson getting a second and pulling a nightstick from his vest, he belted hadrian in the head with the night stick knocking him down.

"I told you not to mess with me. I told you when I busted open your manager, you made a mistake Black."

Paige suddenly flew into Wilson having thrown herself over the top rope landing on top of wilson and starting to pound his head with rights and lefts, Paige's Offence whilst good were no match for the heavier Wilson who threw her off and standing up motioning for his finish Lily's Sleep grasping the Head of Paige and forcing his under his right arm, he turned and performed a cutter driving the NXT Womens Champion face first into the ringside floor.

Hadrian seeing this tried to move but was barely able to move.

Emma who has been helping Finn with Ambrose suddenly found herself taken out with one shot from the nightstick of the Shield's Leader. The smirking Sam joined Ambrose in his fight with Balor and Double Powerbombed the Demon infused World Traveller hard in the middle of the Ring.

Joe was handicapped two on one by Rollins and Reigns Ambrose and wilson joining and after a very short beat down the Samoan Submission Machine was driven through the announcers table by a Quadruple Powerbomb.

Special Op was playing as the Four Men left ringside to the horror of the fans in the Arena.

Regal who had left commentary to attend the fight was still backstage and Reneè sat silently before having to say something as she got word in her ear "The Shield committed deplorable Act's here tonight. Our next Match evidently is off as it seems are several other Matches Tonight. We'll be back here on the WWE Network shortly." The shocked Canadian said. The Show cut to adverts Reneè got up and rushed Backstage.

Hadrian still barely moving crawled over to Paige and put one Arm on his Girlfriend. blood still covering his face from the forced head wound.

"Raven…" he groaned.

"Urgh..." was all the Women replied.

Down the Ramp came EMTs and Draco. His head was bandaged as he slid into the Ring to check on Emma, sitting on his feet As the EMT got her on a backboard and applied a neck brace.

"She gonna be okay?" He asked worried.

"She took a Blow to the Head from a Nightstick and she may have a Concussion." the EMT answered.

Draco touched his girlfriend's Head and slid from the ring an EMT Was helping Hadrian out of the ringside area the man's face still caked in slowly drying blood.

5 minutes later

The Show had stayed on advertising promos for a few minutes while they emptied the Ring and Regal sent out Former NXT Champion Neville and Jobber Marcus Louis with Alex Riley on Commentary.

Backstage

Hadrian got his Wounds closed with skin glue. Draco and Emma went to the local hospital, Paige was about to follow but waited for Harry to go too but he stopped.

"I've gotta finish the Match Raven."

"What do you mean finish the match? You've been nearly knocked out. Regal said if you need the Match moved you can."

"I owe Wilson a beating. I'll be alright. Please Love." Harry said. Without another word he closed the Ambulance door and tapped the back and the Vehicle drove off.

In Silence Harry walked to the Gorilla Position while wrapping his Hands in Tape.

He nodded to the Soundboard Man and his Music began playing.

In the Arena

Byron Saxton and Corey Graves sat behind the Desk.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome back to NXT. Byron Saxton and Corey Graves here covering for Reneè Young after the situation earlier Reneè has taken a Break."

"Right you are Byron. And NXT must continue and... oh my God! Hadrian Black's Music."

Hadrian walked down the Ramp alone as the Commentators continued speculating.

"Hadrian was beaten pretty badly earlier it cannot be a wise choice to be out here right now Byron."

Hadrian grabbed a Microphone and cleared his throat.

"Sam Wilson. You hurt my Family, my Friends, and me but just because you got lucky and caused me injuries DOESN'T MEAN YOU WIN. Come on out here and let us finish this Match Face to Face."

"Hadrian is literally throwing himself to the Wolves here."

Special Op bursted through the Speakers and surprisingly Sam Wilson emerged alone from the Crowd. Making his Way down the Ramp and slid into the Ring. No Time for Talk as the two Men began brawling as soon as Referee John Cone ran down the Ramp causing the bell to ring.

Hadrian and Sam brawled in the Ring for a few minutes and find themselves outside the Ring. This is not a Wrestling Match. This is a Fight and The Crowd could see it as both Men threw Heavy and Fast Punches. Sam as the bigger Man caught Hadrian off Guard and grabbed the Youngster's head and slammed it hard into the Barricade. Sam posed and mocked the downed Hadrian but was standing too close and received a well placed low blow. Sam fell holding his groin as Hadrian got back to his feet, pulling Sam up and with one hand on the back of the Shield's Leaders Head right hands him in the head.

The Brawl continued for close on ten minutes before both men completely worn out found themselves back in the Ring exchanging Slam's and Punches. As Sam was setting up for a Piledriver the lights in the arena flashed Sam lost his Composure and Hadrian lifted Sam and dropped him with a Back Body Drop. Hadrian ducked down as the Shield Leader climbed to his feet. Getting on his Knees first and receiving a Big Kick to the Face. The AK Superkick put Sam down for the Three Count.

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER HADRIAN BLACK." JoJo announced.

"After a sadistic brawl, the Young Lion Hadrian Black picked up the Win a horrible Night for the Young Man but he is a winner here on NXT. Thanks for joining us on the WWE NETWORK. FROM Byron Saxton and Corey Graves and our usual Commentary Team Mr. Regal and Reneè Young goodbye NXT Universe." Saxton said as the Show ended.

Backstage

As Harry crossed the curtain a stunner flew at him, his athleticism allowing him to duck the attack as he turned he saw a Large man in auror robes, the size of the man clearly reminded Harry of Mclaggen.

"Harry Potter. Remember me? Cormac Mclaggen. Well I'm here to bring you back to Britain and claim the B...OOF." Mclaggen smirked as he spoke but before he could finish he found himself slammed into the Wall by a charging Samoan wrecking ball. The Man stood and nodded to Harry

"Cheers Joe."

Harry looked over the knocked out Mclaggen and headed off to the Locker Room.

Later at the Medical Facility Harry walked into the room Emma had been given as the door opened the occupants looked towards it.

Paige jumped up and hugged him.

Saying nothing she stepped aside as Harry approached Draco. The Two shook Hands "How Is she?" Harry asked.

"She came round in the Ambulance. The Doctors said she'll be okay but will need to take some time out of the Ring. What happened with you? How did the match go?"

"I won. It wasn't easy in fact my Face is numb. But I ran into someone we both know backstage. One Cormac Mclaggen."

"Mclaggen the roided clown that tried it on with Granger a few years back?"

"Thats the one. He tried to curse me, but Joe drove him through a wall. I'm not too worried, he's on his own I think. The Ministry has no Jurisdiction in the US." Harry said. "We'll have to be more careful and carry Wands with us. If there's a Bounty on me I expect we'll see others from our past."

Paige looked shocked.

"You're handling a bounty on you pretty well, something tells me this is common to you."

"I spent my 7th year running around the wood, with the entire Country looking for me. This is cake walk. The Shield are my Main Focus right now. I'm the Number One Contender for Rollins and I fully intend to win this."


	13. Chapter 13

Emma stayed in Hospital for a few days. Luckily she'd avoided a major concussion but was Told to stay out of the ring until the PPV in two weeks, Harry, Draco and Paige were given time off to rehab injuries the week they were due back Harry and Draco were sparring, Draco has enrolled in wrestling classes to learn how to defend himself better when the time required it, In a few short days his capability had grown.

Harry in a tight grapple with draco dropped to his knees suddenly and hit Draco hard in the chin with an uppercut.

Rolling out of the ring the two sat on beanbags and the ring was soon filled with others training.

"Merlin do you always hit that hard?" Draco asked rubbing his chin.

"I'd hope so, if I've told you boys one thing I've told you a million Times You always give your all during matches" WWE Wrestler Dustin Runnels said walking over the Man who was used on the main Roster as Goldust Smiled

"Dustin, we didn't expect you around so soon, Condolences about your dad" Paige said as she Exited the ring

"Dad would've wanted me to Keep going, Not really a Vacation kind of guy, Cody and I have the month off the Main Roster, I live in Florida anyway And I love this stuff, so enough about me, I'm here to help you get ready for Your title Shot Hadrian, Care to get in the ring with this Veteran and show me what you can do?"

Dustin threw down the towel he has on his shoulder and slid into the ring with Hadrian, the two would grapple and fight for 15 minutes before dustin, moved out of the way of the superkick and grabbed the torso of hadrian and slammed him with the curtain call he covered but hadrian kicked out getting shakily back to his feet and at a shout from Balor in the crowd took to the top rope coming off the top with a fist drop the other trainees who had started watching cheered as Hadrian covered Dustin.

"Nice work there kid, You recovered from my finisher." Dustin said after rolling from the ring and getting his breath back.

Harry sat among the other trainees whilst Dustin spoke to them for an hour with advice and training tips

The rest of the week passed by fairly quickly with Harry training him moveset with Dustin and for the last two days Cody Rhodes Dustin's brother. The day of the NXT show arrived and The NXT roster filled the arena busying themselves with the event ahead, Gathering in their shared locker room the Black Alliance Made Plans for the night.

"it's a one on one with Rollins, Tonight but I know the other shield members are likely to be involved, Scorp will be by my side, but girls Please whatever happens don't come out to us" Hadrian said

Paige's face echoed fury

"We're Wrestlers Harry, We can handle ourselves" She said Emma nodding silently

"We know, but the shield have shown themselves to not care about Gender and to hurt everyone, they put Emma in Hospital, worst case scenario please don't come to the ring girls"

As the four Continued to argue The show Started and Soon it was time for Hadrian's match a Ring hand informing them as Hadrian and Scorpius headed to gorilla, The sound engineer Nodding and Playing the entrance.

In the Arena

'Hadrian Black Music'

"Introducing First The Challenger, From England, Led to the Ring by His Advocate Scorpius, HADRIAN BLACK" Jojo Stated as Hadrian and Scorpius headed down the ramp and into the ring.

"Mr Regal Hadrian has been the target of the shield as of late, but tonight he has the opportunity of a lifetime as he challenges Seth Rollins for the NXT Intercontinental Championship."

"A big opportunity indeed, but, will the attack from a few weeks ago, have any affect on Hadrian's mindset going into this match"

The two slid into the ring awaiting the shield, Hadrian in his regular gear but having added a black armband. Scorpius still in a suit but instead of the jacket he wore a Suit vest his blonde hair slicked back in the style he used at school, the tattoo he'd used to cover the dark mark exposed.

before long Special Op played out signifying the shield were coming, but only Seth Rollins Emerged.

"The Opponent from Davenport Iowa, Shield Member and NXT Intercontinental Champion, SETH ROLLINS" Rollins walked down the ramp with a cocky smirk. Scorpius slid from the ring, as the two wrestlers faced each other the bell ringing and shockingly a grapplefest wrestling match began, both men vying for control of the match, the old school wrestling, breaking down rather quickly, when the two combatants ended up outside the ring brawling, the referee doing nothing as the match was no disqualification.

Rollins took control of the match briefly With a gut kick to hadrian the former Gryffindor slumping against the ring apron Facing the announcers table Rollins grabbed hadrian and threw him over the table into Regal and Reneè the canadian falling off her chair and regal hitting his head but with his wrestling experience was able to roll safely to one side.

Rollins walked over grabbing the canadian by the hair and threw her aside into the timekeeper's table, before beginning to beat down Hadrian grabbing him and dragging him into the ring.

Clobbering Scorpius with a chair and entering the ring chair in hand.

Hitting Hadrian in the back with a steel chair four times standing over him hitting him over and over again with the steel.

Special Op played out as the backstage commentary table of Saxton and Graves took over commentary duties

"Byron the shield are Making their way to the ring hadrian is hurt and Our colleagues Renee and Mr Regal need medical attention" Corey said

"I'd say Hadrian's career may be close to ending here Corey as four shield members are enough to take out Most of the roster, let alone one man" the former contestant on NXT Season 2 Said as Sam and the shield entered the ringside area.

Seth Rollins started laughing as the trio entered the ring

"Boys take him out" Sam said

Reigns and Ambrose then started assaulting Rollins, Beating him down and Hitting a spear and Dirty deads DDT on him.

Reigns pulled rollins up and held his arms

"What the F**k did I tell you Seth?" Sam growled.

Seth spat blood on the floor

"I told you NEVER to touch my Girl again, This is your Receipt." Sam Roared Smashing Seth in the skull with a steel chair

Sam looked around Before grinning

"Put Black on top of him"

"Gotcha Sambo" Dean Ambrose said with a smirk following his leader's instructions

The referee walked over and Counted

ONE

TWO

THREE

the trio of shield Members walked out as Hadrian's music started playing.

Scorpius starting to get back to his feet, face bleeding from the chair shot entering the ring Hadrian still laid out.

Jojo announcing

"Here is your winner and NEW NXT INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION... HADRIAN BLACK!"

EMT's rushed the ring Hadrian being loaded onto a stretcher and pushed up the ramp.

An hour Passed Hadrian being checked over by the doctors, no major injuries, Draco suspected inwardly that as always Harry's Magic had stepped in and healed him, leaving only a few nasty bruises, the EMT's putting it down to supreme luck once again and excusing Harry instructing him to only do light training for a few days.

In the locker Room, the girls waited the door opening and a bruised Harry walked in his new Title Belt on his shoulder, his light training warning ignored as both girls rushed their boyfriends.

"You okay?" Emma asked

"I'll Live, sometimes my magical core is a wonderful invention" Harry said with a smile

After changing and getting their gear packed up the door thudded as someone knocked on it, Draco opened it as the trio of the shield walked in.

"What the hell do you want?" the blonde asked as the other occupants of the room noticed the new arrivals Harry getting up to face off with the shield.

"Woah, calm it down, we come in peace, can we have a minute?" Sam Wilson standing at the head of the trio said Reigns and Ambrose behind him nodding silently.

Looking to the others in the room, before facing wilson and nodding "Talk"

"We know what we did was wrong, we see that now, tonight a mist cleared in our vision, I can't explain it any other way, around the time Seth hit Renee, It all cleared for me, To such a point I've been to Management, I'm facing Rollins Next Week in a Death match, I ask only that you consider forgiving me and my brothers for what we put you through" Wilson said as he extended a hand to Harry

After a moment, Harry took Sam's Hand

"do me one thing, hurt him" Harry said a small smile crossing Sam's lips

"Count on it"


	14. Chapter 14

As Hadrian and Scorpius walked backstage following the title defence against Mojo Rawley the two wizards Grabbed water bottles from the drinks tables.

"You know drake, I think back to how we hated each other at school and how petty it was, just wanted to say thanks for being my advocate, it's really fun working with you" the former Gryffindor student smiled before drinking from his bottle

"I was thinking similarly, obviously I did a few awful things and there's the tattoo I have" Draco started as he subconsciously touched his jacket forearm

"It's in the past draco, you and I are in NXT now, lets get back to the girls Sam's match with Seth is soon.

Sam Wilson stood in the bowels of the arena Alone, Reigns and Ambrose were booked on A WWE house show that night and Sam was here to take on Rollins he held his phone to his ear

"And Daddy you make sure you teach that bad man a lesson for hurting mommy"

"I promise little lily I will I'm going to make him pay, you do daddy a big favour, Turn the TV off and Get to bed okay, I'm going to be very mean tonight and Daddy doesn't want to scare you, go and cuddle up to mommy and look after her for me, I've got to go baby" Sam said to his young daughter

"Okay daddy I love you, mommy loves you too" Little Lily said as she hung up the phone in her home before walking to the bedroom where Renee Young the fiance of Sam wilson and Lily's mother rested.

In the arena

"The Following Contest is scheduled for one Fall and it is a Death Match. The first man to pin his opponents shoulders will win the match anything will be permitted in this match and falls can count anywhere. The Referee in Charge of this match is Mr. Dan Diaz." JoJo announced. the ring had been set up with less apron padding allowing the wood to be exposed and the ringside area littered with weapons, Renee being injured Regal sat alone on commentary from the backstage desk for his personal safety.

"INTRODUCING FIRST FROM DAVENPORT IOWA,

SETH ROLLINS"

Rollins entered the ring, he had swapped his shield tights for wrestling tights of a leather look and added a leather top.

"The Opponent from Huntington Beach, California Sam Wilson"

the leader of the shield made his way down the ramp he'd cast his shield gear to one side for the match tonight and was here in his jeans and a shield merch shirt, in his hands he carried a cricket bat

before the referee could start the match Sam charged Seth and began assaulting him the beatdown with the cricket bat was violent but rollins got out of the ring his shoulders starting to bruise up already, on the outside of the ring Rollins grabbed a spool of barbed wire and threw it at sam the wire cutting his arm, sam smirking as he began wrapping the wire tightly around his cricket bat.

"My god wilson has just made that staple of english sport very much american with the addition of terry funk's favourite item"

sam followed this up by driving the bat into seth's face, needless to say blood was seen.

the two men brawled around at ringside for several minutes with sam dominating in the most part Seth eventually straight running away from the blood soaked furious wilson, Seth exited through the curtains Sam a few feet behind, as sam got to the curtains he fell back instantly as something hit him in the head, seconds later through the curtain walked Jamie Noble and Joey Mercury both dressed up like Security guards, it had been Noble who had hit Sam with an Iron Bar, Noble and Mercury grabbed Sam and held him as Seth Rollins reemerged from the backstage area the two hired help held Sam in place and Rollins laid down a beating unlike any other ending by laying Sam's head on the steel ramp way his head flat on top of a brick Jumping up and landing with a sick disgusting crack sam passing out into unconsciousness.

"Lets end his Career" Rollins ordered

dumping Sam's limp body into a Shopping Trolley(or Cart for my american friends) The trio shoved the trolley off the stage down several feet with a loud crash as tables and electrical equipment smashed from the impact.

the referee climbing down returning moments later his arms crossed above his head the universal sign for an injured wrestler, at this point Hadrian finally got the locker room door open and ran out towards the ringside area joined by Paige and Emma as they got to the curtain, Rollins and his boys had since left but EMT's were getting Sam onto a stretcher.

"Oh sweet merlin" Draco said as he saw the EMTs loading the ambulance

"Harry, you should go with him to hospital, Emma and I are going to his house to tell Renee" Paige instructed

"What about me?" Draco said

"Roman and Dean are on a house show in Miami, go talk to regal and try and contact them, Sam's like a brother to them they'll want to know" Paige said Leaning over and giving Harry a Small kiss as the Half street clothes half ring gear NXT Intercontinental Champion followed the doctors to the ambulance getting in with the paramedic.

15 Minutes later a taxi pulled up outside The suburban home of Renee, Lily and Sam Emma paid the driver instructing him to wait as they'd need a ride to the hospital in a few minutes

The two Divas both in street clothes but with their gear underneath as they hadn't time to change fully, approached the front door paige ringing the door bell

The door opened to reveal the gorgeous canadian broadcaster Renee Young wearing a neck brace

"Paige, Emma what are you girls doing here isn't there a show tonight oh god What's happened?" The blonde said her face falling

"Take the cab go to the hospital, Sam's hurt in a really bad way, we'll look after the lils, Harry went in the ambulance with him" Paige said as renee grabbed a jacket and with a grateful smile left the house.

"You think she'll be alright?" Emma said

Paige levelled her gaze at her aussie best mate "No i don't think she will, they're engaged, they've got a kid and Sam didn't look good" Paige said at that moment Emma got a call from Draco

"Hello?"

"Hey, How'd it go with Renee"

"She's on her way to the Hospital, did you reach Roman and Dean?"

"Yeah, they were in the opener, Roman wants to kill Rollins, they're on the way to the hospital, Regal is bloody furious"

"What's your next move?" Emma asked

"Are you and Paige alright there or do you need me to join you?" Draco asked

"Nah you go and join Harry, Paige and I are happy doing our Cool Aunt thing, Keep us posted on his condition okay?" Emma replied

NXT ARENA

"Okay love I'll see you later"

"Renee knows about Wilson?" William Regal asked

"Paige and Emma are at her house, they put her in a taxi to the hospital, they're going to look after her little girl"

"Right well, the show is over I need to Head to the hospital in my capacity as NXT General Manager, Might you give me a lift, I know you have a driver"

"Sure Mr Regal, no problem"

Medical Centre

The paramedics had got Sam set up in a room, he was stable but still unconscious A nurse had taken a vial of his blood to check for any health issues.

"I Wish I could get you to a healer, The amount of time pomfrey brought me back" Harry muttered

As Harry took the seat next to the bed a nurse entered

"Excuse me but Do you know your friends real name sir, his blood sample has come back on our records as a James Evans, but we've recorded him as Sam Wilson"

Harry hearing the name stopped all his mind focused on the name James Evans

' James Evans, but that's mums lost brother's name, could Sam be, Could Sam be my uncle James?' Harry thought

"Excuse me Sir?" The nurse insisted harry had totally forgotten about her

"Urm no I'm sorry, You see we're both Wrestlers with WWE and I know him as Sam Wilson as that I assumed was his name, but I suppose it could be a stage name, he is engaged to one of our colleagues, my girlfriend went to inform her, I imagine she will be here soon" Harry said

The nurse nodded before exiting the room Harry sat for a few moments As he considered the possibility that he'd been at war with his uncle

"I Wish I could know one way or another, But I can use magic incase you're really just a muggle"

Unnoticed by Harry Sams finger twitched, able to hear the odd word foggy areas of his memory beginning to clear.


	15. Chapter 15

Sam woke up on the floor of the dark room

"Urgh the hell happened to me?"

"Jimmy, can you hear me?, James?"

looked around for the voice Sam saw a face he was sure he knew, but couldn't make it out

"I… I know you, You're Lily, my my Sister"

the Red head fully appeared and walked towards the confused sam.

"I need you to remember Jay, your minds has been ravaged, i've been trying since i passed to get into your mind but you disappeared and i thought you were dead"

"I don't understand, why didn't i remember, what happened to me?"

"It's time for you to wake up James, just do me a favour and look after my son, you know him as Hadrian, and don't trust Dumbledore" The redhead faded away and the darkness overcame James his consciousness shifting as his eyes opened

Winter Park Hospital, Florida

Renee, sat by her fiance's bedside, Harry had stayed until the announcer had arrived, moving to the other side of the bed when she arrived, renee had been talking to sam and holding his hand, for a couple of hours.

as the two were watching sam's eyes began to open.

"Re nee" the injured wrestler groaned

Renee looked on wide eyed as Sam began to regain consciousness turning his head towards Harry

"Ha rry" Harry opened his mouth to speak but sam spoke first

"My Sister's Son"

"you're James Evans, the brother my mum could never find?"

"I was blinded by a bright light and Woke up in America

I didn't know"

"I think I know who did this to you, the same person who caused me to be here in the USA"

"Who?" James asked

"Albus Dumbledore" Harry stated

Over the next Year, Harry visited his uncle James every day after training, the two having years of catching up to do

As for the NXT shows Hadrian held the NXT Intercontinental Championship for 6 months losing it to James Storm In a bullrope match this was not as bad a thing as Hadrian pushed up the card a short feud with AJ Styles following ending in a submission match at NXT Takeover Brooklyn.

Matches with such Stars as Samoa Joe, 'Cowboy' Kefin Mahon & Even Finn Balor led up to January and a huge Announcement on the WWE Website.

'NXT Champion Kevin Owens, Surrenders Title, Regal Announces NXT Royal Rumble for title'

The Royal Rumble 40 Competitors Over the top Rope Winner becomes the champion

Hadrian Black was an immediate qualifier

Other Fought for qualification, Both Emma and Paige won matches to get spots in the match

As did Seth Rollins and his goon squad of Noble and Mercury.

The big match was planned for the week before The WWE Royal Rumble so the winner could put the title on the line against the second place challenger at the Pay Per View.

ROYAL RUMBLE MATCH

"the Following is the Royal Rumble NXT Championship match

The last person in the ring will be the winner"

The match started with Rockstar Spud and Cowboy Kefin Mahon

Hadrian's Number being 20 waited patiently ready for his match Paige Entered at Number 5 Eliminated Both Spud and Mahon before being thrown out by seth rollins who entered at 7.

Rollins goons entered at 8 & 9 and Seth went on a tear eliminating people as they Entered James Storm, Nick Aldis, Tyler Breeze, Finn, Emma, William Regal himself and Byron Saxton all being Thrown out by the trio working as a unit

Hadrian's Time came he walked to Gorilla Getting a hug from Emma and a kiss from Paige Draco followed him handing him a nightstick

"You're going into three on one give yourself a fighting chance cousin"

MUSIC - JUST CLOSE YOUR EYES Unused WWE THEME

As his music played Hadrian Walked onto the ramp the trio of Rollins, Noble and Mercury waited staring him down laughing

sliding into the ring the beatdown began Hadrian holding his own as best he could but Being thrown under the bottom rope dizzy and knocked out but not eliminated.

Rollins continued his tear as more people entered and were thrown out Bull Dempsey almost got Mercury out but the numbers game was too much

As Number 39 Colt Cabana was thrown out it came down to one more entrant the trio in the ring and Hadrian who had just cleared the cobwebs as Noble who went under the ropes and grabbed the dizzy Hadrian hurling him into the ring at Seth's feet

As Seth placed Hadrian's head between his legs for a pedigree as the countdown finished for the last entrant

MUSIC - Theory of a Deadman - Any Other Way

"Wait Corey, that's new music but look at the titantron"

The titantron Flickering back and Forth Between Sam Wilson and Clips of Him recovering in Hospital and being injured by The trio

A graphical explosion covered the tron Fading to a solid Graphic of Sam Wilson as he Stepped through the Curtain and Started down the ramp

Black Jeans and a hooded top his gear

A metal baseball bat in his hand

He slid into the ring and Smashed Noble in the chest with the bat the force knocking the Former Cruiserweight Champion over the top rope and out of the match

Rollins dropped Hadrian staring open mouthed at the brutal Sam who threw out mercury. sliding under the ropes and Continuing the attack on the two goons, hitting both with his new finisher Lily's Paradise a brutal looking Cutter.

Hadrian Caught Seth with a low blow Turning and Dropping Seth with a neckbreaker Heaving him up to his feet and pushing him over the top rope to the outside.

Sam who had cleared off the two goons reentered the ring facing his Nephew dropping the bat and kicking it under the ropes

"Guess it's just us eh nephew?"

"I'm not taking it easy on you Uncle"

"Let's Do this" Sam said smirking.


	16. Chapter 16

LAST TIME

Sam who had cleared off the two goons reentered the ring facing his Nephew dropping the bat and kicking it under the ropes

"Guess it's just us eh nephew?"

"I'm not taking it easy on you Uncle"

"Let's Do this" Sam said smirking.

Hadrian and Sam both take defencing stances and stare at eachother circling.

Backstage

Paige and Emma stood alongside Draco

" this is the most awesome thing ever, no one told us Sam was back" Emma said with a giant smile

Renee young walked over standing next to them

"What he said not to say anything"

Paige turned to the canadian her face stoic

"Of course we're going to have to make you pay for this… with girl talk"

"How about this rave, whichever of your boys loses his girl buys the drinks?" Emma Suggests

"Technically your bloke and Hadrian come as a pair Emma" Renee said a wide smile at the shocked aussie draco to her right whispered in her ear

"Don't worry babe, I believe in my cousin"

IN THE RING

Hadrian and Sam grappled and sam being slightly bigger pushed Harry back into the ropes, taking a step back the former captain of the shield rushed forward for a clothesline, Hadrian pulled the ropes down sam going over the ropes but at the last second grabbing the ropes and skinning the cat as he hangs from the ropes with both hands, using the momentum of the ropes to flip upside down back into the ring turning into a diving forearm from his nephew dropping onto his backside in the corner.

Hadrian stood in the centre of the ring rushed over and pulled Sam to his feet grasping his head for his current finisher the BlackDeath(a stiff neckbreaker see rick rude's rude awakening but without the theatrics) Sam dropped onto his face Hadrian on his butt pushing back to his feet Hadrian turned towards his uncle who got back to his feet quicker than most grabbing Hadrian by the head caught him with a double arm DDT the move not connecting properly and hadrian forward rolling out of the move, getting back to his feet and as sam went to grab him again took him to the floor with a single leg takedown

sam hit the canvas with a crash as hadrian grasped the left leg of the downed wrestler stretching the knee and locking in a spinning toe hold.

sam kicks him off and gets back to his feet very shakily

he finds himself grabbed by the head knowing where this is going is put down with a second BlackDeath hadrian pulls his knocked out uncle up and tips him over the top rope to the floor.

MUSIC - JUST CLOSE YOUR EYES - UNUSED

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER OF THE ROYAL RUMBLE, AND NEW NXT WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION

HADRIAN BLACK"

Referee Dan Diaz, hands the championship to Hadrian as Draco pulling on his jacket failing to get into scorpius character makes his way down the ramp and into the ring followed by both Paige and Emma and Renee coming to check on Sam.

"I lost Nay, but i'm not upset about it" Sam said as his fiance helped him to his feet

"You're proud, Babe, you're proud of your Sister's son, now drag your ass into the ring and congratulate the kid, before i start withdrawing certain privileges"

Sam rolled into the ring and approached Hadrian who was getting a very non PG Kiss from Paige, Sam cleared his throat LOUDLY the pair separate blushing brightly

"You can get back to it in a second, i just need to raise your hand if your girlfriend will let you go for a minute in the middle of the ring with your uncle"

Paige nods as Hadrian and Sam step to the centre of the ring Sam grabbing a microphone from the announcer

"Now we're off the air i think i'll send twitter into a frenzy, My Name is James Evans and this right here is my Nephew Hadrian Black, Now if you'll forgive a man who 1 year ago thought his career was over a moment of self indulgence, i speak now to my sister i know somehow you're watching this

LILY FLOWER, YOUR LITTLE BOY DID IT, I'LL SEE YOU AGAIN SOMEDAY" With that James raised the hand of Harry as the fans blew the roof off the arena congratulating the new champion and his Family.

Many Miles Away

Ministry of Magic Minister Dumbledore's office

As Dumbledore schemed in his office an object of a shelf flashed a colour the minister was very worried to see

"This is very dire indeed, Harry Potter has helped reawaken James Evans, how will i get him back by my side now, i may have to step in to this situation and stop this wrestling joke myself, FAWKES, Bring me Molly And Ronald Weasley"

Hadrian and the others celebrated well into the night

Before retiring to rest as in one week Sam would be facing Hadrian in a title match proper whilst Dumbledore and the weasleys plotted how they could solve this problem of theirs

"Can't we just kill the uncle"

"idiot boy haven't you been listening, James Evans has magical power even I know not, he inherited the power from his father though he doesn't know about it, I bound his magic and sent him away for the good of the world, his limitless power and with the fame both he and Potter are acruing they are almost certainly destined to be the next Dark Lord, we Must find a way to get to Harry and bring him back to england where he can marry your daughter and be kept under MY CONTROL"

"We'll have to kill the nasty muggle he's been seeing first, and Malfoy's too" Molly Weasley added with a sickening look on her face "Then i will be the mother in law of the boy who lived and empty his vaults"

"Very Good Molly, well we strike very soon, we'll attack them during their show, it will look like a run in from a fan anyone who stops us Dies" Dumbledore stated


	17. Chapter 17

LAST TIME

"Very Good Molly, well we strike very soon, we'll attack them during their show, it will look like a run in from a fan anyone who stops us Dies" Dumbledore stated

The week following the Rumble WWE Was building up to their own Rumble Match Harry and Draco traveled out to The Amway centre in nearby Orlando, Hadrian was defending the NXT Title against Sam in a mid card contest the match before them was a tag title defence Seeing The Brothers of Destruction Go up against Bray Wyatt and Luke Harper.

Draco had commissioned some new ring gear for Harry, changing from his black and red colour scheme to a Blue and Purple scheme even getting himself matching manager gear, during the week they invited Renee and Sam to the house in Florida and Sam given a chance for the first time in many years to talk to his sister, explaining magic to renee given the rules of revealing magic to muggles doesn't come into it when it's a life partner.

Flashback

"Lily, I'm sorry sister, i don't know why, or how i abandoned your boy, i failed you"

"Seriously flower this is your brother, listen here lad stand and look at me, you didn't failed your sister, because you had no choice, you didn't wipe your own brain clean, much like i didn't kill myself, all that matters is you are here RIGHT NOW for our son and your nephew, i guarantee you Harry forgives you for being gone, just stopping that tie dyed prick from killing him is enough, now here's what you need to do you need to talk to your sister so my friends and I will be in the empty portrait in the hall" with that James Potter, and the other two marauders left their painting backdrops seconds later arriving in the painting in the hall of potter manor in summer taking sun loungers and putting on sunglasses

"I have no idea how these are done, but i bloody love the sass of your portrait family Har" Paige said with a grin as The form of Sirius Black appeared to be watching eagerly.

"Where did the others go?" Renee asked noting the absence of Draco and Emma Harry and Paige made eye contact a message passing between them Paige looked at Renee and smirked

"I wouldn't worry about them for say half an hour or so depending how much they worked out today in the performance centre, if you catch my drift" the raven haired girl said

Renee letting out a slight gasp before catching herself and giggling "Really with other people in the house"

"With other people in the room a few times, that's a night i'd rather not remind myself of" Harry said in mock glum voice before perking up as James Walked from the room nodding to harry and taking his place at the side of Renee the canadian taking his hand "So where's Draco and Emma?" He asked cluelessly, causing the other three to bust out laughing at a joke James didn't get.

Flashback End

WWE Royal Rumble PPV

Harry and Sam were sitting backstage waiting for Their match watching the show

As Undertaker and Kane Had a back and forth battle with Bray Wyatt and Luke Harper, Harper and Kane fought into the crowd with a rough brawling style, Bray unused to being alone threw everything he had at Undertaker but soon found himself hoisted for a Tombstone Piledriver and pin.

MUSIC - MINISTRY

"here are your winners & still the tag team champions The Brothers of Destruction

KANE & THE UNDERTAKER."

The lights flashed as Taker bowed to his knee and kane stood behind his older brother and dropped his arms exploding the ring posts.

BACKSTAGE

"Bloody hell how do we follow that" Harry commented

"We give it our all nephew, I'll see you out there." James Commented as he stood up and visibly changed his posture becoming Sam Wilson walking to the curtain for his entrance.

Draco leaned over Harry's shoulders a lipstick mark evident on his face

Harry grinned at the sight indicating it to Draco who quickly removed it and handed Harry his hooded cape that he used as a ring jacket Harry slid into it as Kane and Undertaker came through the curtains and Approached

"Hell of a match out there Deadman" Draco said The undertaker rolled his eyes

"You know You're allowed to call me taker kid, you boys ready to give the people a show?"

Harry nodded

"We're ready, something doesn't feel right though it's not the match something is strange tonight, I've asked dray to Be armed just in case"

"if anything untoward happens we'll have your back Kid" Kane added behind the mask

Music - theory of a deadman - Any other way

Sam walked through the Curtain as the fans cheered for him he clapped hands with the fans and Entered the ring.

MUSIC - Bedlam's Gate - Just Close Your Eyes

Harry adopting the Hadrian Persona burst through the Curtain the crowd having a smattering of NXT Fans cheering for the NXT Champion.

Behind him Draco followed stoically, 2 wands in his suit jacket pocket, Harry was right something felt wrong tonight.

Hadrian got to the ring and slid into the ring he walked straight to Sam and the two shook hands before going to their corners as Ring Announcer Howard Finkel entered the ring to make the announcements.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is for the NXT HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP, AND WILL TAKE PLACE UNDER HARDCORE RULES" Taking a pause finkel continued "INTRODUCING FIRST THE CHALLENGER FROM SAN FRANCISCO, CALIFORNIA, STANDING AT 6'2 TALL, WEIGHING AT 298 POUNDS, SAM WILSON"

AND THE OPPONENT FROM LONDON ENGLAND, STANDING AT 5'11, WEIGHING IN AT 200LBS, THE NXT HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION HADRIAN BLACK."

Howard Vacated the ring as the Ref Mike Chioda entered the ring

ringing the bell.

Hadrian and Sam circled each other in the ring much like their battle in the rumble, Sam having the skill advantage and outweighing Hadrian shoved his nephew back and off his feet, the champion rolling backwards and out of the ring to the outside mats,

the match continued for several minutes the highlights of which included the spanish announce table being destroyed with Sam and Hadrian coming off the top rope with both men taking a massive fall, crawling back into the ring and exchanging finishing moves leaving both men laying in a pile for a minute as both got to their feet there were flashes of light in the crowd as what looked like members of a militia charged the ring jumping the barricade at this point the wwe security thinking it was a planned segment let them pass.

"This is not good" Harry said as one of the masked men climbed onto the apron and the NXT Champion dropped him with a left hand.


	18. Chapter 18

Backstage Paige rushed into Undertakers Room

"It's Happening, masked men, HELP"

"i Knew i smelt magic tonight" taker said as he felt his powers feeling oddly suppressed "Oh No you don't Dumbledore this is My Yard" the legendary grappler said repelling the push.

Taker walked towards the gorilla position and reaching the tech area he noticed everyone watching the monitor were watching like nothing was happening, looking to the monitor he noticed the monitors were showing a fair back and forth match

"Why is noone helping them" Paige said

"Look at the monitors, they're seeing a false vision, this is powerful magic,i'm going out there" The legend said as the Worried Diva watched

Kane by his side the undertaker vanished and appeared on the stage

In the ring Hadrian and Sam were surrounded the masked men all with a dazed look on their faces surrounded the pair in the ring

Taker and Kane burst forward onto the ramp and more men gathered on the ramp

"We can't hurt them little brother they are innocents"

"Way ahead of you Brother" Kane said as he shoved his way through the crowd of people

in the ring Hadrian has been held from behind by a gangly looking masked man

"Kane the corners Now" Taker yelled kane raised and lowered his arms the explosion knocking the gangly man off guard Hadrian grabbing his head and dropping him with a Black Death Neckbreaker the gangly man rolling onto his side his hood coming open to reveal the dazed and cleanly knocked out Ron Weasley" Draco who had slid into the ring with the two wrestlers looked at the downed former member of the golden trio "If the weasel is here then dumbledore can't be far"

the lights went out and with a church bell gong the Undertaker appeared in the ring.

"This is some very powerful magic, noone backstage has noticed what is going on the entire arena is under a confundus charm, I suspect That corrupt minister is nearby"

as if on cue Dumbledore Apparated into the ring

"Ah yes, Harry, You're here" The Elderly wizard said in his usual grandfatherly way, as draco stood next to harry he slipped a wand into his cousin's hand.

"What do you want Dumbledore, can't you see there's a show going on here?"

"Now who might you be?, oh yes i remember you're the squib callaway" Dumbledore almost mocked

"You know as well as i do I only got branded a squib because you fear my powers old man" Taker growled

"You have corrupted the most powerful boy wizard in history to do what homoerotic boxing?" Dumbledore returned

"I took the boy in because he asked me to albus, he wrote to me a complete stranger to get away from you"

"Whether that is true or not doesn't matter, Harry has a position to upkeep and he will be leaving with me and his mother in law Molly Weasley" Dumbledore said as he raised his wand and pointed it at Undertaker, the legendary grappler smiled a delighted smile

"You forget Albus, this is my house and in my house I rule, Now Kane" on cue every firework launcher in the arena exploded shooting fireworks into the air. Taker flicked his wrist and the lights went out, Dumbledore clicked his deluminator to put the lights back on, When the lights came back on taker had changed positions, dumbledore pointed the wand again this time firing a stunner the stunner was shot out of the air with a lightning bolt.

"You cannot fight the undertaker in an arena dumbledore"

Backstage

"We've got to help him he can't beat dumbledore" Harry said as Kane continued pushing him into a back area of the arena

"No you don't it's you he's after Mark would want you out of the way I'm going back to help my brother" The masked Wrestler said turning and heading back to the ring

after kane left James looked to Harry "I know dumbledore did what he did to me but that was madness"

"Dumbledore has gone too far this time, the press will have his wand for this, I'm in a right mind to write to the prophet"

"i thought leaving would cause problems but not like this, maybe i should go with him" Harry said

draco slapped Harry the dark haired wizard looking angry for a second before stopping and looking straight at his former enemy "Thanks Draco, i needed that, i couldn't hold him out of my mind before, what the hell do we do now"

"We unfortunately have to wait for the deadman, he said the entire arena is frozen no one inside will know anything is going on, oh merlin what about the girls?"

"We're right here, come on Kane told us we had to get out of the Arena and back to the safety of the house" Paige said as she and emma led a confused Renee Young towards them

in the ring

Kane entered the arena to find dumbledore and taker still dueling, dumbledore throwing stunners and taker responding with lightning

Kane felt taker through their bond enquire about harry's safety Kane sent the response to end it

the gong sounded and both brothers of destruction vanished

"Blast, foiled again, I'll have to rethink my strategy" Dumbledore raged Apparating away just as US Ministry aurors appeared following the traces of High magic concentration, all they found was a knocked out Ron Weasley with a wand quickly the aurors took the knocked out ginger wizard into custody.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry led the group into the small house hidden from prying eyes

Taker and Kane both mildly amused by the slip of paper

'Welcome to The Black Alliance house'

As they read the house appeared

"magics changed since we were kids Brother" Kane mused

As they entered the room where the family portraits stood Sirius' began speaking

"Cousin Mark, Glen you're here?"

"Dumbledore showed up at our event attacked Harry and James Evans during their match, Kane and I pushed him back"

"Oh Merlin, Harry, James are you two okay" lily fussed

'mum i'm fine, i brought Taker and Kane here because we need to make a plan, how long until dumbledore is back, do we know about Us being… different"

Taker stepped up he gave a look to sirius a unspoken message passing between the two

"I think it's best if Kane and I tell you how we came to be here, as you know I am Sirius' cousin." Taker started

Draco pulled his wand and summoned various chairs everyone taking a seat as The legend continued

"I was Born Mark William Black and Kane Glenn Black, our parents were second cousins to Sirius' line"

"Everything was fine we grew up as normal purebloods until at age 8 we began showing our powers, our powers are not like normal magic, as you'll have seen I can shoot lightning, teleport within shadows and summon the guards of darkness, but i can't perform all other magic" Taker explained

"and you've all seen my Flaming maniac powers that's pretty much all i can do" Kane added

"needless to say" taker started

"The black family thought you were a freak and got rid of you?" Draco surmised

Taker nodded

"They went so far s to erase our existence and have dumbledore make us disappear, our memories bound we lived as normal kids until the fire"

"the fire that made Kane…" Paige asked

The Big Red Machine nodded

"I don't remember the details the story was twisted, the house burned down i assume it was my powers demanding release I didn't get out, i got a few scars"

"The trauma unlocked most of my powers i went away thinking i had killed my brother i meditated and trained in solitude working night jobs I got noticed by The man who changed my life Vince McMahon"

Taker explained

"Vince is fully aware of who and what I am, I explained everything, at the time he was the only living man i trusted he helped me I was but a boy when I came here"

"Wait Mr Mcmahon knows about Magic" Draco asked

"Vince is a Squib, he knows the magical world exists, when i said my cousins godson was coming to WWE he put 2 and 2 together, Harry Potter was a known figure in The US Magical world too, However no one knows your connection to the black Family so as far as anyone knows Hadrian Black has never met Harry Potter"

"So what do we do now Dumbledore appeared in America?" Hadrian asked

"I called vince Earlier he's fully aware of the situation he's called in a few favours With the Ministry of America You're protected what you do now is continue being Hadrian Black, as for you Wilson, you should see a mind healer, I know Dumbledore his spells leave their mark, Kane & I will go back on the road If you need us call us" the Iconic grappler explained

That night the group chatted with The portraits and Taker caught up with Sirius

Before early the next morning Taker and Kane left heading off to rejoin the Main Roster, Vince had cleared everything with the production team so no one noticed The strange ending to the title match the result was declared a double DQ

James and Harry Snuck off during the gym time at the older wizards request they attended the Clinic of Dr Johnny Baker where James got a check up, for a man living under imperius his mind was strong undamaged for the most part a few potions got James back up and running, on their way back to the performance centre James casually spoke "So With all the madness, I've done a bit of planning and I'm gonna plan my wedding for Wrestlemania, I don't really have any Family given Your mum is well you know, long story short Harry, i need a best man and you're sorta my nephew and I thought "

"you want me, but what about Your shield boys Dean or Roman"

"the idea of dean running things terrifies me, i actually want to attend my wedding and well roman isn't a blood relative he'll understand You'll have a lot of help from the boys just don't let dean encourage you to Kidnap me or anything"

Harry laughed at this

"Don't worry, I can handle it, Since we're asking each other things I've got one for you"

Sam nodded looking intrigued

"I've been thinking about getting into the NXT teams division, how would you feel about being my Tag Partner?"

Sam Smirked

"I'm in, we'll go and ask Regal for a match, I think he'll love the idea"

The two men approached William Regal the man agreed to give them a tag team match on that week's show the team would retain Draco in his role as Scorpius the Manager.

Wednesday Night came and The Group arrived at the Arena to find their names listed opposite Mystery Opponents

In the semi Main Event.

"I am so looking forward to kicking some A**e" Sam said as he Paced in the locker Room he'd got his gear on and was clearly pumped up for the match, Renee laughed at her Fiance's child like glee.

Harry sat quietly arm in arm with Paige just enjoying the beauty's company

The locker room door knocked and a tech poked their head around the door

"Hadrian, Sam, Scorpius it's time for your match"

The trio left the room heading for the gorilla position as they arrived William Regal was waiting by his side was WWE Chairman Vince Mcmahon

"Mr Mcmahon asked if I'd introduce you to him" Regal explained

" Yes Taker told me everything, I hope you're better after what happened, I want you both to know we here at WWE want our Wrestlers to feel at home and we look after our own, Now get out there and give these people a show dammit" the chairman said shaking both mens hands and leaving.

Harry Potter, James Evans & Draco Malfoy nodded before taking on their personas of

Hadrian Black, Sam Wilson

And Scorpius

As New Music played (Reader Suggestions Please)

And the Trio Walked through the Curtain.


	20. Chapter 20

MUSIC - BLACK VEIL BRIDES / FALLEN ANGELS

The lights flashed and flickered as Sam and Hadrian Walked onto the stage Scorpius following them animated as ever

As the announcer spoke ou"INTRODUCING THE TEAM OF NXT CHAMPION HADRIAN BLACK AND SAM WILSON

THE FALLEN ANGELS

The Tag team duo entered the ring and Awaited their opponents

"And their opponents from the Waste Land

Konnor and Viktor

The Ascension

The two large men last seen in Hadrian's early career being dismantled by Taker and Kane stormed down the ramp.

Konnor and Viktor Rushed the two Dominating initially Before Sam ducked a forearm smash from Viktor and quick as a bolt of lighting grabbed the Wastelanders head and pulled him down to the mat with his cutter signature the Angel Drop, Hadrian meanwhile kicked Konnor in the stomach and Snapped his head back with the Black Death

Both men got the pin to win the match.

MUSIC - BLACK VEIL BRIDES / FALLEN ANGELS

As Sam and Hadrian Celebrated in the ring a familiar Ginger was being interviewed in A holding cell

"So you come to America and Attack The Undertaker, What business do you have here auror Weasley?"

Rom looked up his eyes glazed over

"I'm taking Harry Back, he's engaged to my sister, he knocks her up and buggars off i owe him at least a black eye, the squib got in the way" Ron lied

"well i hope you like your cell, You're going to sit here until we decide what to do with you" The American auror said as the pair left the room relocking the wards

Fullsail Arena

Hadrian's Locker Room

Having changed out of their ring gear, Hadrian had black jeans and a black t shirt as the door knocked

"Hadrian there are two Red headed gentlemen asking to see you, they told me to tell you they solemnly swear they are up to no good."

A smile lit Harry's Face, Draco matched the smile but looked at Harry

"the twin Weasels?"

"Let them in please can you bring them here please Sarah?"

"Absolutely, Hadrian" The brunette said rushing off

"Who's coming Harry?" Paige asked as she pulled her top down over her Bra and walked over to Harry's side.

"possibly the two Most chaotic men i ever met, I Heard they'd been looking at moving over to the US"

A minute passed and the door knocked again the same support staff lef two tall Red heads into the room.

"Thanks Sarah, we'll take it from here"

The mid twenties tech left the room.

"well hello there Harrikins"

"Fred, George i hope you're not here with the agenda Dumbledore was"

"Never, We're full time US citizens now, magical Britain is crazy right now"

"Dumbledore has what's left of The DA searching for you, We packed up and Left, we saw you on TV and Knew where to look, so do you have room in your Entourage for two more?"

Harry looked to the two former troublemakers and with a look to Sam and Draco the latter of which has a smirk

"if you boys want to stick with us We'll put you through Training classes at the Centre"

"Thanks Harry, we knew you'd be able to help us"

The Next Week passed with Harry and Sam working on tag team Techniques with some of NXTs Premier Talents Simon Gotch and Aiden English the two carried a Victorian gimmick so were very willing to work with The Fallen Angels on promise of a Gentlemanly contest on the next Episode of NXT

Turns out both men were rather very into silent movies and after a few days of working together

Hadrian and Sam Put together a Tag Finisher

And the first time it was hit on Aiden Everyone watching gasped

English was helped to his feet and Shook The Angels Hands.

Heading into a Recording Booth after finding Draco in a broom closet once again with Emm

"Christ Draco are you in heat or something?" Sam laughed his hypocrisy not lost on Renee who had Come along to watch their Promo remembering a Sam much the same as Draco engaging in Antics between classes.

Setting up in the Promo Room

Draco stood front and Centre as the Fallen Angels Music played

Dropping the volume as the riff hit.

"NXT universe my name is Scorpius, you know me as the Advocate for Hadrian Black and Recently his Uncle Sam Wilson these two Men will be known as The Black Alliance's Fallen Angels from this Day Forward"

Stepping forward the former Shield Captain Spoke

" My Name is Sam Wilson, for years i was unaware of who i was now i know

I'm one Half of the Fallen Angels and NXT Tag Teams you are on Notice we're coming and have no time for prisoners"

Hadrian Stepped Forward

"I am the NXT Heavyweight Champion, I'll defend against Worthy Challengers, I also intend to show dominance as a team the wasteland dwellers fell last week and this week our opponents the Vaudevillains will face their greatest challenge yet"

The promo ended with the music cutting and video fading to black.

"Great Work guys that was scary, i'll send that on to The creative team it'll go on the NXT Youtube channel" the camera tech explained

Harry and Sam headed back into the main room to see Fred and George talking to some of the wrestlers, Sami and Joe were animatedly explaining things to them

Whilst Emma and Paige spared, The raven haired brit coming out on top with the Rampaige.

Sami grabbed his bags and was passing as Harry stopped him

"You leaving Sami?"

"I'm heading home for a few days Regals given me time off to visit my folks in Canada, Raw is in Montreal too I'll go and see the show"

"that's brilliant hope you get chance to watch us as well"

"i always watch the show see ya next week harry" The canadian said as he headed off.

Monday arrived and Harry was finishing up training when he got a text

"Make sure you're watching Raw"

Harry looked up perturbed and went to the Viewing room where raw was played in the performance centre several talents were there including Samoa, Joe, Paige, Emma, Finn and The Vaudevillains.

John Cena was in the Ring cutting a promo, his US title on his shoulder.

"Tonight i'm looking for a local hero a great wrestler to challenge me in tonight's open challenge, some come get some"

To Everyone's Shock the theme music of Sami Zayn played.


	21. Chapter 21

Sami Zayn Burst through the curtain, the fans in canada Exploding with joy

The deafening pop for the local boy As he made his way down the ramp.

The pop matched inside the performance centre

"Wreck him Sami"

The 15 minute match had largely Cena dominating Sami but the NXT star, Kicking out at every opportunity as the natch got into its 14th minute Cena lifted sami for a second Attitude Adjustment Sami Wriggled free and Got to the floor he lifted Cena and Dropped him with a Brainbuster.

Sami got on top of cena Cinching up really tight in a small package

The referee counts 1 2 3

"oh my god, Michael, Sami Zayn just beat Cena"

"I don't believe what I'm seeing"

"Sami Zayn is the United States Champion"

PERFORMANCE CENTRE

"One Two THREE" Everyone counted along watching longtime NXT buddy Sami win a single title in his first match.

"You deserve that Sami, Well done, Don't forget your friends in NXT"

Harry Text to Sami

John Cena shook the new champions hand and vacated the ring as Sami took a few minutes to celebrate in his home country.

The following day The performance centre was packed with trainees it seemed everyone had turned out the morning before the next show

William Regal Stood in one of the rings The Trainers

Billy Gunn, Jason Albert and Goldust stood around him

"You must have all seen our compatriot Sami Zayn became WWE United States Champion last night.

As a result of that he won't be appearing on NXT as Triple H has Signed him to WWE Raw Exclusively whilst he holds a WWE main roster championship." Regal explained

The group were happy for Sami but sad all the same that their friend wasn't coming back

'Good Win Sami, Hope to see you soon, I owe you a lot mate' Harry instant messaged

'Thanks Kid, I WILL see you soon, You're , Look after the lovely Paige if she calls me to say you've split up I'll have to bury you alive' Sami replied before following up with a Selfie of him Wearing the belt and winking.

Regal agreed to the Twins working as Harry's bodyguards and arranged for them to be By Harry's side during the fallen Angels match with the Vaudevillains.

Renee said Yes and they began planning a wedding for Wrestlemania, Paige and Emma were distracted doing Bride stuff with Renee, Whilst Harry and Sam tightened their focus as a tag team ahead of their match with Aiden and Simon.

NXT THURSDAY

FULLSAIL

Standing in Gorilla Harry and James pulled their Hoods up, they had practised their new entrance with the new music and had it ready

Fred and George had been attired in Similar attire Dark Jeans, Black Hooded tops and Face Masks, like a modern version of Undertakers Druids.

The Vaudevillains made their way to the ring

And the lights dimmed.

The titantron Flashed up the Words Scream, Shout, Scream Shout.

AS the lights flashed on Hadrian and Sam burst out of the Curtain

With The Twins behind them following hoods and face masks on.

Sliding into the Ring The Angels approached Simon and Aiden shaking hands before this hard fought match.

A minute in and Hadrian tagged out to sam after taking a beating from Simon who strong man lifted him and dropped the former quidditch seeker with a gorilla press slam.

Sam Caught English with a running forearm after springing off the ropes

The thespian dropping like a sack of potatoes.

Hadrian Rushing Gotch and Dropping him with the Blackdeath Gotch dropping from the apron onto the floor.

The match finish came 20 minutes in Aiden Fell in the ring to a Blackdeath

Before Hadrian lifted him onto his shoulders in an electric chair drop position.

Hadrian climbed to the second Rope, as sam jumped grabbing the man's Head pulling him down with an Ace Cutter Aiden him the ring matt knocked completely into next week.

"You just killed him, You just killed him" the fans chanted

"They call that the fallen Angel and it's clear why" Corey graves mused on commentary as Sam Pinned the battered English

As the Fallen Angels Music played the Titantron cut to Seth Rollins who cleared his throat.

"Hey guys remember me?"

"Well long story short I'm a bit of a big deal in the big leagues these days, but my very good friend Triple H wanted me to relay a special match he's made for the main event, you might want to listen, You see if the Black Alliance loses you're both Fired"

Hadrian and Sam Rage at this before Rollins continues

"J & J security vs The Black Alliance in the Main Event oh and you Hadrian and my old so called Captain aren't aloud in the match it's gonna be J & J vs those two in the hoodies they lose you're fired

Have a great Night boys it's been an Education"

Rollins' face faded out as his music played

Hadrian and Sam walked backstage with the twins

Their careers in serious Danger it seems.

Later in the Night

J & J security Swaggered to the ring smiling like a pair of cats in a cream factory.

They entered the Ring As Hadrian And Sam led the twins to the gorilla position

"Jim put Red Marauders on the Key and play The Fallen Angels Music" Hadrian explained to the tech.

In the Arena

JoJo stood in the Ring having just introduced J & J

Music - Fallen Angels - Black Veil Brides

"Their Opponents, Representing The Black Alliance, The Red Marauders" JoJo announce

As Both Fred and George Accompanied by Hadrian and Scorpius (Sam Electing to remain back stage not wanting to blatantly run in after his history with the two wrestlers)

The match began and right off the bat Noble started working on Fred's arm taking him down and Doing his best to break the arm

As he tired he would yag out to Mercury, who continued to beat the tall Red head down as if he owed him money.

Fred Was pulled up and dropped with a DDT by mercury, the Former tag team champion electing to mock Hadrian instead of going for the Pin

As the Referee Admonished him Noble Entered the ring and delivered stomps to Fred's sore arm

The Ref turned and Forced him from the ring before facing him and telling him off.

Hadrian took his chance slid into the Ring and Shoved Mercury into the Referee the Ref clashing heads with Noble and hitting the Mat knocked out, Noble also falling off the Apron

Hadrian Faced Mercury whose face paled as the NXT champion kicked him hard in the Gentlemanly Area grabbed him and dropped him with The Black Death Neckbreaker.

Hadrian Pulled Fred on top of The Knocked out Mercury And slid from the Ring as George pulled the referee back into the ring.

The Referee Counting the Pin 1, 2, 3

"Can't say i agree with his methods but this match was BS and Hadrian & Sam get to stay here in NXT and I can't say that is a bad thing

"Byron Saxton said

"For once i agree with you Byron, Hadrian showing willingness to do anything to win, is a very good thing"

Stamford CT

WWE Headquarters

COO's Office

"Gotta give the kid Credit, he's smart"

Stephanie Mcmahon said with a wry smile

"I don't know what you see in him,He's not a patch on Rollins

I'll get that belt off him Soon, Whatever the old nan says"

"Hunter please don't insult my Dad like that"

"You and I both know Vince has lost it this kid won't make it" Triple H said

"not if i have anything to do with it in anycase" he added under his breath"


	22. Chapter 22

The following week passed With Harry getting notification from Regal that he'd be forced into a title defence on the NXT Live show the upcoming Wednesday his opponent to be named on the night.

This was anti protocol as usually champions were given time to prepare for title matches.

Harry threw himself into training effectively moving into one of the rings at the performance centre working with his extensive group of friends who all thought this title match was a bit abruptly arranged.

Harry throughout the week worked hard and beat his body up quite bad in practice matches

Getting ready for the match given it was sent down by Triple H the chances of the challenger being a main wwe roster wrestler was high in a Group meeting

They started trying to work out who might be chosen.

"He's seen you beat Rollins so I doubt seth will be the opponent" Joe argued

"There's always Kevin, he's always out for championships" Finn suggested

"Gentleman are we missing the possibility of a Top star like Mr Cena or The Big Show?"

Aiden suggested as he leaned on the ropes of one of the Rings

"they'd have a tough job explaining Cena on NXT"

"This is getting us nowhere the only way we'll find out is when the march starts

So Thanks guys but I really need to sleep" Harry said as he grabbed a towel and Slid out of the ring heading to the showers.

"Kid tries too hard" Joe commented as Harry's figure withdrew into the distance.

"give him a break Joe.

He hasn't told me much of the details but before Taker took him in his life was pretty crazy He's probably more familiar with Evil Dictators than we think" Finn said as the two continued sparring.

NXT performance Centre Shower Block

Harry walked into the shower block, he picked a larger cubicle with a bench inside so he could sit and reflect under the waterfall.

He Stripped off and Got under the Shower closing the hinged door and engaging the lock.

Sitting on the bench as the water rained down Harry sat and reflected on his life.

He remembered all the events that came to pass as The chosen one of Wizarding Britain, the fight against voldemort and Dumbledore's Ascension shortly after to what may as well be magical Jesus.

He remembered his training with Taker and Kane and everything he went through until this point, meeting Paige and falling for her, thoughts of the stunning Diva clouded his mind for a while he thought about what his life would be like without her and even when the two of them would marry.

Standing up he finished his shower and dried off Changing into fresh clothes from his bag as he was leaving the shower block He almost walked into Emma

"Woah hey, Everything okay Em?" Harry asked as he stopped the blonde Australian girlfriend of Draco from falling

"urm yeah I'm okay Harry why are you here so late Everyone else left ages ago" Emma said something clearly on her mind

"I needed some alone time and showering is a great time to sit and reflect, had a lot on my mind, there's something on yours isn't there Em?"

Emma's Eyes widened before she smiled

"You magic boys are both the same, can't hide anything, you promise this is between us?"

"Always"

The two walked into the Shower block as Emma talked

"You obviously know Draco and I… have been intimate alot"

"Understatement of the year, is there a room you guys haven't Christened?"

Emma swatted him playfully

"Harry, I don't know what to do, I was supposed to come on Earlier and well I'm Late"

"Late? You don't Mean…?"

"Yep that Kinda Late I've bought a test I just don't know 1. How to tell Draco and 2. What I'm going to do if it's Positive, I don't think I'm ready to be a Mom"

"Hey calm down you don't know the results yet?"

"What If i am and Draco doesn't want to know?, I I Love him Harry, I couldn't cope without him…"

"Woah who said anything about Draco Leaving you, I know what he went through during our war, he needs you as much as you need him, Now my advice to you call my gorgeous girlfriend and get her to do the test with you and if It's Positive we will talk to Draco, I will help you okay?"

" Thanks Harry, I appreciate you talking to me, you'll hold onto your title you know, you deserve to, See you later?" Emma replied as she hugged Harry before turning and leaving to find Paige.

Harry grabbed his bag and walked through the silent Centre towards the Car Park finding Finn in the parking area.

"You're still here too Finn?" he called

The former prince Devitt

Looking round

"I should ask the same of you, sneaking up on me like this" the irishman said with a smirk

"Had some thinking to do and this place is pretty cathartic at night"

"aye i understand, you know i like dark places to commune with my inner demon"

"between you and me Finn, do you think i'll hold onto the title"

"I thought we'd gone through this, you can do nothing but give it your all in the match whoever Triple H throws at you, You have come so far in the last year, I'm confident that you can hold your own alright, now go home and get some rest you've got a long day tomorrow"

"Yes Master" harry replied mockingly With a mock Kung Fu bow.

Walking towards a quiet spot behind some crates he apparated to the house

And entered.

Paige was in the kitchen as he passed paige came out of the kitchen and Enveloped him in a hug

"You did a very nice thing, thanks for talking to her, she's my best friend"

"have you done the test?" Harry replied

"yup"

"and is she?"

"False Alarm, Your cousin dodged a bullet seriously though thanks for talking to her"

"no need Rave, she's as much part of our family as you and Draco are, she's helped him get over what he went through during the war much like you have me"

"Was it really that bad for you?"

"I spent over a year on the run from the government yet I wasn't the Bad guy" harry said as he grabbed a drink

"needless to say It wasn't fun, Draco was technically on the other side his Dad forced him to side with what effectively was magical Hitler"

"this sounds like a movie"

"Well I'd quite like some sleep You mind if I sneak off"

Paige dramatically put her hands on her hips

"Your loss i guess, all this talk of Emma and your cousin and their nocturnal activities has got me right worked up, I was hoping we could burn off all this excess excitement."

Harry took a deep breath

"You are incredibly difficult to say no to"

"Well" Paige started before leaning in and Capturing Harry's lips in a Blazing Kiss taking a breath to mutter " Then Don't say no, Don't say anything just Follow me" Paige said pulling him towards the bedroom.


	23. Chapter 23

NXT Arena - Winter Park Florida

Standing in the locker room The NXT talent who worked with harry had all gathered Finn Balor holding court

" I speak for the rest of us when i say we think this is crap This match goes against everything we believe."

"go out there Hadrian and slaughter whoever they send" Sam added

Hadrian walked from the room to head for the match

Draco followed him but was stopped

"Drake go back to the locker Room, stay with the girls I don't trust Triple H not to target them you keep them safe got it?"

Draco nodded and returned to the locker room

Not noticing after the door closed

Nature Boy Ric Flair pulling a Van in front of the door deadlocking the steering.

Meanwhile Hadrian walked to Gorilla

"All ready mitch, when you're ready" he said determined

The sound technician nodded as Black Veil Brides - Fallen Angels played out

And NXT Champion Hadrian Black entered the Arena

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall with no disqualifications Introducing First One Half of the fallen Angels the NXT Heavyweight Champion Hadrian Black" Tony Chimel stated

"Hadrian looks like he's walking to an execution no scorpius by his side Corey" Byron Noted

" This match was set up by direct orders of triple h it almost is an execution really byron"

"ladies and gentlemen I'm being informed that referee Dan Diaz is being replaced for this match with WWE senior referee Scott Armstrong"

"oh my god corey it's scott armstrong, Triple H's personal referee"

"Byron you can't say that Scott is the best referee in WWE"

"Corey he's corrupt and you know it" the announcer stated as Dan Diaz left ringside

Music: a league of their own / The league of nations

"His opponent from Dublin ireland

Accompanied by the League of Nations

The Celtic Warrior SHEAMUS" Chimel announced as all four members of the league of nations made their way down the Ramp Sheamus at their front

Leading Alexander Rusev, Wade Barrett & Alberto Del Rio

To the ring.

Sheamus entered the ring and other three surrounded the ring

In the Ring Armstrong rang the bell.

Hadrian locked up with Sheamus the larger celt having more power initially.

Hadrian ducked out of an attempt at a clubbing block chop blocking sheamus, a second rope axes handle putting the celt on the mat.

Hadrian tried for a pin but only got a 1 scott armstrong counting slowly not going unnoticed.

As Hadrian asked scott about it sheamus clubbed him in the back with his two hands and lifted him up for a powerslam, hadrian getting loose and getting out of the grip to neckbreaker sheamus going for a pin that armstrong barely counted had it been diaz counting a 2 count more than likely.

Sheamus get to his feet and as Hadrian was preparing for a drop kick Barrett grabbed his ankle he turned around distracted as Sheamus rushed his clobbering him with a brogue Kick

Armstrong counting fast but hadrian kicking out just before 3.

"Let's get him boys" Sheamus called as the three members of the League of nations jumped into the ring.

Backstage in the locker room

Sam stood up

"Okay thats enough I'm going out there" he opened the door only go find it blocked by a car and a laughing ric flair.

"sorry playa your boys all alone i can't have you interfering." the 16 time champion.

"We're locked in" Draco noted

"Someone pass me their phone i might have an idea" Sam commented as Paige handed him hers the former shield captain typing in a number.

In the Ring

Hadrian fought valiantly but The League of nations beat him down, a bull hammer from barrett bust him open

As it looked like things couldn't get much worse music played on the Titantron

MUSIC:- MOTORHEAD - Line in the Sand

Through the curtain walked COO Triple H, The Viper Randy Orton and Movie Star Dave Batista known as EVOLUTION

The trio walked down the ramp as the league of nations stepped aside and out of the ring sheamus staying in the corner of the ring.

Hadrian took each man's finisher a Pedigree from Triple H, a powerbomb from Batista and an RKO

Orton and Batista held him upright at this stage concussed go high heaven and bleeding profusely from his forehead.

Sheamus bounded off the roos and his a sickening Brogue Kick to Hadrian pinning him

Scott armstrong fast counting even though he could have counted to 100 hundred and still been fine.

The match had ended but the beat down continued

Backstage a car pulled into the arena

The doors opened as Sami Zayn got out along with both Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns " go and help him I'll get the others out" Sami yelled as he rushed towards the locker room and Ambrose and Reigns rushed through gorilla

Mitch playing a track

Music: Special Op

The crowd exploded as Night sticks in hand Ambrose and Reigns rushed the ring clobbering Rusev, Del Rio and Barrett along the way sliding into the ring Roman pulled Triple H off a motionless Hadrian.

Meanwhile backstage

Sami got to Flair and clattered him with a left hand grabbing the keys and backing up the Car allowing Sam, Paige, Emma, Draco and Finn amongst others to rush the ring Sami himself not too far behind.

As they got to the ring Evolution had taken control of the former shield members but as they saw the hoard of NXT talent they escaped through the crowd sheamus grabbing his NXT championship with him as they escaped through the crowd.

"The fix was in from the start Hadrian was mugged tonight" Byron commented bitterly

Reigns and Ambrose lifted hadrian as the group carried him up the ramp to the back where the NXT doctors had prepared a stretcher hadrian being taken to the hospital.


	24. Chapter 24

The doctors at the hospital fixed Harry up, but WWE's medical team had no choice but to rule him out of Action till July he'd miss wrestlemania and would be unable to even train until the end of May, He stayed in hospital for a few days until he passed a concussion test, but the injuries he suffered to his back and shoulder were severe enough to keep him out of action, leaving him sitting home getting more and more pissed off.

About a month after the match which became known to fans and the NXT Roster as the Florida Screwjob Harry on crutches visited the performance Centre

Where things were gearing up for the NXT Takeover Show,

The show went incredibly well Paige winning her match

And Sam having to compete alone picked up a win over Baron Corbin, Sheamus showed up to defend the title Against Joe the samoan throwing everything at Sheamus but the Irishman got intentionally disqualified, due to the rules he had to defend every Sixty days so another month would pass without the title on the show

Sam and Renee married on an NXT special Harry did his job as the best man, even though all his mind was focused on was channelling his pent up anger in violence. Regal gave the couple a month off for honeymoon

The couple returning a month later to see Harry walking on his own but still unable to pass impact testing.

A new attitude present around the former champion.

Around Mid May Harry passed testing and was deemed fit to compete

Regal explained that he'd have to earn his way back on the Roster.

Harry left the office and rounded up a few friends

"Regal tells me to move on, I can't do that" Harry said tracing a scar on his cheek from his stitches

"I'm getting a flight and going to Raw, I don't really care if you're coming…"

"Harry love I am with you always, you can count me in" Paige said with a dark glint in her eye

"You can count us in" Joe

SId indicating himself and Finn both proudly holding The NXT tag Team championships the duo joining together as a team during Harry's injury

"Draco, Sam Emma?"

Harry asked

"I'm your manager I speak for you I'm in" Draco surmised

"I'm with My best Mate and my Man, and it'll be fun to see Raw Emma commented

"You didn't think I'd back down did you my boys are on Raw I'm down for a shield reunion" Sam said

The group got things together and Booked flights to the City Raw was airing from.

A few Days Later

MONDAY NIGHT RAW

Backstage

Alexander Rusev had left the locker room to head to Catering as he turned the corner he found himself Grabbed and thrust hard into the wall

By Joe, the samoan tank looking down at him before walking off.

Later in the night The Shield Ambrose and Reigns faced Barrett and Del Rio with Sheamus and Seth rollins in their corner

The match was fairly back and forth until Sheamus and Rollins rushed into the ring making it four on two

Out of nowhere two hooded figures jumped the barricade slid into the Ring and started wailing on The four men

Reigns got back up and clocked Sheamus with a superMan punch and Ambrose floored Barrett with Dirty Deeds

The smaller hooded figure hit a familiar looking neck breaker on Rollins and del Rio took a cutter the two hooded men removing their hoods

To reveal NXT's Fallen Angels Hadrian and Sam

"My god King those are the Fallen Angels from NXT" Commentator Mauro Ranallo said

"What are they doing here I thought Hadrian was injured" King questioned

Roman and Dean smiled to see their friends

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked

"Revenge Deano" Sam replied as King of Kings played over the Speakers

And Triple H and Stephanie Mcmahon entered the arena flanked by Evolution and security.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing security escort them out" Triple H demanded

Music - Here Comes the money

As the music played Triple H and steph looked shocked

As Shane Mcmahon walked past them in a business suit flanked by Finn and Joe

He entered the Ring and took a microphone as the two NXT stars joined the shield and the angels

"Did you miss me little sister?"

"Shane what are you doing?" Steph asked

"Stopping you from making yet another misstep" Shane commented "you see your big mistake was what you did to dad, i came here today to tell you i won't stand for it i was on my way to the ring when i met Mr Joe and Mr Balor they filled me in on the miscarriage of justice from the NXT live show a few months ago and quite frankly i was disgusted"

"Shane you always were an idiot i took the belt away from the kid for the sake of business" Triple H raged

"Really did you Hunter?. Say people here tonight do you like Hadrian Black?" Shane asked the fans cheered

"Oh well business seems to disagree, Let me cut to the chase we propose 3 matches winner takes all firstly A young lady from Norwich is backstage along with her best friend from Australia I'd like them to join us" Shane commented Paige and Emma entered the ring from the crowd

"these two specimens of female athletics vs Charlotte Flair and You Sis"

Paige smirked as Steph looked worried and charlotte looked confident

"also Batista and Orton should face off against The Shield and finally The league of Nations and You Triple H vs The Fallen Angels and Mr Joe and Mr Balor and their tag team partner ME!"

Triple H his face reddening like it was being spray painted took hold of a microphone

"You've got your matches we'll put you out of business and i'll fire all of your asses personally" Triple H raged as he left the stage followed by stephanie and security

Later Shane led the new group to his Limo

"My dad has invited you all to Greenwich, he wants to talk to you all informally so we're heading to the McMahon Estate the plane is waiting for us" Shane said indicating the nicest looking Limo any of them had ever seen.


	25. Chapter 25

The black limo pulled up towards a large estate with huge iron gates a large WWE logo was on the lawn the intercom chimed and the driver indicated his identity

And drove about a quarter mile up the drive pulling up outside a mansion house.

"Welcome to the house i grew up in" Shane said with a smile

"This makes malfoy manor look like a tool shed" Draco muttered, Harry smirked as Shane led them towards the front door the door opened and an older woman in her 70's embraced Shane

"Shane good to see you, how was the trip, your father is in the dining room" Linda said

"Mom It's good to be home, Guys this is Linda Mcmahon my mother"

"Vince is waiting by the pool Shane please give him something to do you know how he gets when there's nothing to do"

Shane led the group through the large house out onto a decking Area by a large swimming pool

"Ah Shane-o finally You're here nice to see you again Hadrian I'm sorry about what you went through Triple H has gone too far this time"

"When I left wwe dad told me i could come back whenever i wanted and resume my place, then triple H moved more into an office role and started making plays he's gained so much power he was able to stage a coup and oust my dad"

"Dammit i didn't think he was so calculating, now this is our only option taking back the company I built by force"

"Many people think Vince inherited the company,that's not the case"

"You're damn right it wasn't, My father made me pay him every penny WWWF was worth and i risked everything to do it, this is not how i bow out not like this"

Two weeks later

WWE Hosted a special

Event Called NXT vs WWE Invasion

The fans on Social media going Crazy about the three matches on the show

And the Group of NXT Stars Facing off against Triple H and his inner Circle

Vince and Shane arranged a suite of locker rooms

As they all prepared for their huge matches.

Dean and Roman stood in front of their door in their Shield flack jackets and Cargo trousers each having added a night stick to their belts.

"What have we got ourselves into Deano"

"We're always in trouble Ro, What's the difference, this just feels right" Dean replied

"Yeah i guess you're right, i just keep thinking What if…"

"Don't think like that… ever" Sam replied as he exitted his and Hadrian's door

"I know I'm not your captain anymore, but all we need to consider is how we win, i believe in you boys, and i know Mr Mcmahon does too"

"Cheers Sam, i think i needed to hear that" Reigns replied with a smile as he looked to Sam's Fallen Angel gear, Black and Blue Tights with An Angel on fire on the side of the legs

"Nice Colours by the way"

Sam smirked

Inside Hadrian's Locker Room

Hadrian pulled on his Ring Jacket as Paige Finished getting her gear straight, her and Emma had colour matched in Blue and Black.

A knock at the door had The former chosen one jump back as Finn Balor entered his face paint changed to a Metallic remix of his usual demon that looked as though his demon had been turned into a Cyborg with Robot like eyes.

"my god Balor you nearly gave me a heart attack"

"Hah Joe I win" The Irishman Called into his locker room

"He said you wouldn't jump, i get to go out before him tonight" Finn said with a uplift in his voice that reminded Hadrian of Seamus Finnigan when fireworks were discussed.

Paige, Emma and Draco laughed as Joe joined them from his room

"You failed me Black, I thought you didn't scare easily"

"Wasn't expecting him to be a Cyborg tonight i like the look though"

"Wish us luck boys" Paige said as she and Emma stood up Adjusting their Attire and heading for the Door

A look from Hadrian to Draco had the former Slytherin prefect on his feet. Paige gave him a curious look

Emma Smiled at the prospect of her boyfriend being at ringside for them

"we're family, we stick together" Hadrian suggested

"Good point, Thanks H" Paige said giving the former NXT champion a kiss as her and Emma led Draco out of the locker Room.

Ringside

Music - Recognition

"The Following contest is a Women's tag team match, Introducing first from North Carolina, Charlotte"

The daughter of Ric Flair makes her way down the ramp

Music - Welcome to the Queendom

"And from Greenwich Connecticut The Principal Owner of WWE, Stephanie McMahon"

Stephanie Entered the Arena in a leather Outfit and high wrestling boots

She walked down the Ramp joining Charlotte as the two entered the ring

Stephanie Shed her Leather Coat Leaving her in a Leather Singlet like outfit (look up what she wore at wrestlemania 32), she's wearing that)

Music - CFO$ - Real Deal

Emma steps out onto the Stage to new theme music

She steps onto the top of the Ramp and Awaits Paige

"Their opponents First from Melbourne Australia

Emma"

"And the Partner Accompanied by Scorpius From Norwich, England Paige"

Paige walked out onto the Stage Draco right behind her the two Women wrestlers High 5 and Walk down the ramp side by side sliding into the ring and Rushing Steph and Charlotte.

The tag match started off with Emma and Charlotte And Charlotte would stay in the match for the most part Stephanie not tagging in for most of the match

As Charlotte fought the match.

Paige and Emma played the match as a tag team both tagging in and out constantly keeping their energy levels equal

Stephanie would eventually tag into the match and become the downfall of the contest as Emma dropped her with The Emmamite Sandwich and got the pin victory

Taking the lead in the three match series

Post match Stephanie laid knocked out Charlotte looked to the two NXT women and nodded her recognition as she carried her boss out of the Ring

"Did She just Nod to us" Emma asked as the pair celebrated

"Yeah i think she did"

Paige replied as the duo and manager headed up the Ramp

Next up The Shield would face Evolution


	26. Chapter 26

When it looked like everything was going perfectly for the NXT squad Triple H and Ric flairs run in cost the shield their match with Evolution, Sam ran out to assist but took an RKO on the outside of the ring.

With this defeat it all came down to the Elimination match The League of Nations and Triple H vs Shane, The Fallen Angels, Balor & Joe the latter two deciding to go by the name Balor Club for the match

Vince approached them backstage, he'd decided to join them at ringside after Hadrian told Draco to stay backstage with the girls in case any of Evolution tried any funny business.

RINGSIDE

The League of Nations walked out onto the stage standing in a Guard of honour formation as music played

MUSIC - KING OF KINGS - MOTORHEAD

A Golden throne was lowered onto the stage with Heavy Cables.

sitting astride the throne with Several of the WWE Divas Roster in metal princess leia style outfits

Sat Triple H a golden Skull mask over his face appearing like a Golden God the WWE COO stood as he walked to the Centre of the League of Nations

"Introducing the team of Wade Barrett, Alexander Rusev, Sheamus & Alberto Del Rio, The League of Nations, And their partner WWE COO and 16 time Champion the king of kings Triple H"

The five men then walking down the ramp as a Unit entering the Ring awaiting their opposition.

MUSIC - NO CHANCE - Jim Johnson

Triple H looked shocked as Vince walked through the curtain in an immaculate Grey suit, his hair in perfect condition.

"Please Welcome the Creator of WWE and Father of Wrestlemania Mr Vincent Kennedy Mcmahon" the voice of WWE hall of fame announcer Howard Finkel announced

Vince stood on the Apron shaking Howard's hand indicating behind him

"Their opponents first from Bray County Wicklow Ireland Finn Balor and from Huntington Beach California Samoa Joe, Balor Club"

Finn and Joe walk through the Curtain onto the stage Finn crawling his way onto the stage as he got to where Vince stood he got to his feet raising his arms as the lights flashed.

Music - Black Veil Brides - Fallen Angels

"Their Partners Hadrian and Sam, The Fallen Angels"

Hadrian and Sam walked onto the stage pulling down their hoods and joining their teammates just as the he theme music of their last member plays

Music - Here Comes the Money

Shane Burst through the curtain does the Shane 'o' Mac Shuffle and Stands with his partners he Shakes his father's hand and together Team Mcmahon walk down the ramp ready for the match.

The match starts as utter carnage everyone wanting to face off against each other

Sam giving Wade Barrett a bloody nose with a nasty snapping left hook

The bare knuckle boxing Barrett and the former Military Sam brawled into the crowd and up into the stands

Referee Mike Chioda disqualified both men Eliminating them

The 5 vs 5 match was now 4 vs 4

Sheamus entered the ring laughing Soon finding that to be a mistake as Samoa joe took him on and down quickly The irishman being eliminated after about 10 minutes to Joe's Rear Naked Choke

4 Vs 3

During a scuffle in the ring Between Rusev, Triple H, Finn and Joe

Alberto snuck around the ring and clobbered Shane in the back with a Lead Pipe Vince rising up during this furious and berated the referee as Shane was all but eliminated as he was stretchered out the referee to distracted to notice the Pipe attack but did notice vince's reaction Ejecting him

3 Vs 3

The next elimination unfortunately was Finn who Whilst diving off the top rope for Coup de Grace missed his target Rusev and passed out in the Accolade 2 Vs 3, Rusev would not stay smug for long as Joe Quickly dispatched him with a top rope muscle buster pinning the bulgarian brute 2 vs 2

Alberto entered the ring and battle with joe bothen ending up outside their battle going long after the referee's 10 count thus both were eliminated in a double count out the match was down to Triple H vs Hadrian the wwe COO laughed as he felt he had this one won him a 16 time champion vs this 1 time NXT champion.

Triple H began a beat down on Hadrian the bigger man able to do as he wished on the most part after a vicious beatdown that bust Hadrian open Triple H indicated for a pedigree pulling Hadrian to his feet and into the position dropping him with the signature move that had beaten men like The Rock, Stone Cold and John Cena.

He then pulled him back up for a second Pedigree but the lights went out…

A gong sounded and the lights came back on triple H had released hadrian but his biggest worry was the figure of 6ft 10 309 lbs of The Undertaker standing in front of him Triple H took the understandable back steps away from the intimidating Lord of Darkness walking into the recovering Hadrian who grabbed the Neck of Triple H and dropped him with a Black Death Neckbreaker throwing himself onto the fallen King of Kings the referee counting 1 2 3

Undertaker performed the throat cutting gesture and vanished as the lights flashed once more.

Announcer Howard Finkel took a few moments to speak as Hadrian's music started

MUSIC - FALLEN ANGELS - BLACK VEIL BRIDES

"Here is your winner and the Soul Survivor Hadrian Black"

Hadrian stood in the ring overwhelmed blood pouring down his face

Before moments Later

His eliminated team members and Vince made their way down the ramp not before Paige and Emma appeared dragging Draco the latter looking like he'd been in an accident at a makeup counter.

Paige Threw herself into hadrian's arms knocking him off his feet and Getting some of his blood on her clothes and face as she kissed him without restrictions.

"THATS NOT PG" A few smartass fans started chanting followed by

"THIS IS KINKY"

Breaking the Kiss Paige allowed Hadrian to his feet as Joe propped him up with one arm and Vince Mcmahon took to a microphone

"I'm Vince McMahon Dammit and WWE is My house"

"WELCOME BACK" the fans chanted

Backstage in a locker room stephanie mcmahon sat alone applauding her Father's victory, she wanted so much to be out there with him but Hunter would never allow it, she missed Shane and her dad…


End file.
